


Dance in the Dark

by Kyarymell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Conspiracy, Dancing, Deviant Connor, F/M, Female Reader, Grinding, Gun Violence, Illustrations, Kidnapping, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Post Good-Ending, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarymell/pseuds/Kyarymell
Summary: Still working for the DPD and investigating a group of vandals downtown, Connor is undercover at a nightclub.He ends up being a littledistractedand things escalate from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the characterization is satisfactory! My first deep dive into this fandom.   
>  To set the mood, I'd like to think the music playing in the background is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb2fDV9TDWI).

* * *

* * *

 

Giving himself the once-over in the bathroom mirror, Connor reviewed his objectives for the evening. He had been assigned to stake out a popular nightclub downtown that was frequented by humans and androids alike. A group had been vandalizing android-friendly establishments and intel pointed to the nightclub being targeted next. It was unknown if the group was organised or had notable weapons, so more undercover police officers would be present tonight.

Still working at the DPD after the android revolution, acting as a bridge between synthetic and organic people, Connor needed a permanent residence. It just wouldn’t do commuting to and from CyberLife, now that he was his own person. Naturally, Hank offered him a place to stay, mentioning something about ‘having someone else around to take care of Sumo’. The android had a sneaking suspicion that the Lieutenant wasn’t entirely truthful, but decided not to question it.

For most, the world had moved on after the revolution and androids slowly integrated into society as agents of free will instead of servants. But no matter what, there would always be anti-android sentiment. Walking out of the bathroom, Connor set his tasks; blend in, gather intel and report any suspicious activity. Hopefully, he would not have to run any combat operations and attempt to neutralize threats with civilians present.

He shook his head, worried for a moment that he still had the mind of a machine instead of a genuine care for his job. The sound of Hank’s voice startled him from the kitchen as he leaned down to give Sumo a pat. 

“You’re not going to the nightclub like that, are ya?”

Pausing, Connor adjusted his collar subconsciously. The lieutenant had the night off, opting to stay in with a pizza and an old flick.

“Is there something wrong with my attire?”

He had his regular button up shirt- dark blue this time, sans the android jacket which he replaced a while ago with a grey plain one.

“Gonna stick out like a sore thumb. Lose the jacket and tie, undo some buttons, roll up those sleeves-“

As the android complied, the older man walked over and ruffled his hair with a lot of force, making strands fall to his face. Stepping back to admire his handiwork, Hank laughed. Connor frowned in response, suddenly feeling a lot of annoyance. Just another emotion he was open to in his deviancy.  
  
  
  
Connor assessed his surroundings, somewhat wary of the fact that he was an android sitting at a bar. Then he had remembered he had taken off his LED months ago. The colours gave his emotions away and after having his every move in surveillance by CyberLife in the past, he didn’t want to be an open book anymore. To the naked eye, he was just another human.  

Bringing himself back to the present, he noticed there was a theme tonight. As soon as he came to the door, he was bombarded by offerings of glow sticks (which he had wrapped around his arms in order to blend in better) and observed dancers with an array of lighted goggles, gasmasks and leather jackets emblazoned with neon designs. Personally, he didn’t have much experience in clubs, only the Eden Club came to mind but the purpose was entirely different.

It was a wonder, watching humans and androids in glitter, glow in the dark paint and fishnets. Outside, people dressed more conservatively and here, there was a lot of skin. The music that played had a deep, pulsating beat and it was overloading the android’s sensors a little, but he kept scanning the crowd.

DPD personnel in casual clothing were in strategical positions. There were some patrons in possession of illegal recreational drugs. Connor had half the mind to report them, but causing a scene would be detrimental to the operation.

Taking note of all possible exits, he pulled out his quarter, throwing and catching it deftly between his fingers. This way, he could keep his mind sharp and be the unassuming bystander waiting for a partner. A few times, dancers had bumped into him but thankfully he had a firm grip on the coin.

Suddenly, the coloured flashing lights overhead shut off, darkening the room. Connor’s eyes darted around and his shoulders tensed from the lack of music. Did he miss a detail? Were the assailants staging an attack now? By all accounts, it wasn’t the optimal time for the group to make a move.

He instantly relaxed when he heard the crowd cheer and the smoke machines turned on. The heavily synthesized vocals crooned as dancers began to sway and bounce in anticipation of the beat drop.

_‘Just a song transition. I’m too wound up.’_

Not just a machine now, Connor felt the pressure of doing his job well and proving himself capable to his peers. Spinning the quarter on his finger, he quickly pocketed it as it fell.

The android felt like he was being watched.  
  
  
  
It was unbearably hot on the dance floor and you needed a break. Maybe even a drink. Pushing past the mass of sweaty bodies, you quickly texted your friends letting them know you were going to the bar.

That’s when you saw him.

While others in the club were clad in leather, lace and latex, he was in a modest button-up shirt. Brunet tresses framed a smooth, angular face with hardly any blemishes.  In his hand was a silver quarter which he dextrously caught between his fingers with every throw.

_You wondered what other things those fingers were capable of._

Android or human? You found yourself caring less and less as you made your approach. He looked so out of place, except for the glow sticks on his arms. It was intriguing, you wanted to know him, wanted to get his name.

You felt a sudden adrenaline rush, encouraging you to sit on the stool next to him. He was way more handsome up-close. 

“Hey! I’m (Name)! What’s yours?” you said loudly, hoping the music didn’t completely drown you out.

The guy was flustered, as if he didn’t expect anyone to talk to him tonight.

“I’m Connor!” he said with equal volume.

Pleased that he didn’t ignore you outright, you complimented Connor on his coin tricks. His mind seemed to be elsewhere with the way his eyes darted around the room but he said a ‘thank you’ all the same. Worried you had bothered him with your presence, you made a move to leave until he called out to the bartender to get you a glass of water.

“You seemed dehydrated.” He leaned in close, so you didn’t have to shout to each other.

Smiling, you accepted the glass. He was a little odd, but who wasn’t at a place like this? Downing the water, your thoughts were a lot more organised.

 _“Dance with me?”_  
  
  
  
_You were really pretty._

That was the first thing he thought as you approached him at the bar. With your friendly introduction, he concluded that you were a civilian enjoying a night downtown. Before allowing himself to be distracted by your presence, the android scanned the dance floor. A few patrons had criminal records but one person stood out the most.

**Lucas, Noel. Criminal Record: in possession of explosives**

**POTENTIAL SUSPECT, FIND EVIDENCE OF INVOLVEMENT.**

The defining trait of the anti-android mob was the distinctive green bandana tied to their belts. But his scanners couldn’t pick out the article of clothing for it was too crowded. He would seem too conspicuous if he walked over for a closer look. 

Then you asked him to dance.

He was pleased, for he wanted to spend time with you and get on the dancefloor. This would probably be the first time his mission was in harmony with his personal wants. Quickly downloading some club appropriate mannerisms, he grabbed your hand and pulled you in. His primary function wasn’t recreational activities such as this, so he needed a little outside help.

The way you laughed while stumbling into his chest made his thirium pump stutter slightly. That was strange, he made sure he was running at peak efficiency before he left Hank’s house… It must have been a deviancy related issue that he needed to unpack later on.

Connor tentatively bobbed his head on the spot, his body following after getting a feel for the music. You didn’t seem to mind his awkwardness, if your smile was anything to go by. The android’s lips parted slightly, his chest feeling tight as he watched your hips sway to the beat.

Feeling an overwhelming urge to touch you, he almost forgot where he was. As if reading his mind, you looped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer. His artificial breathing quickened and he wondered if it was due to the heat in the club or your lips ghosting his collarbone.

There was no time to dwell on the cause because you were already turning around with an impish smirk. Before Connor could question your actions, he was forced to swallow his words immediately when he felt your ass pressing insistently against his crotch. You were everything but subtle with what you wanted, reaching behind to take a hold of his hands and rest them on your hips. When his fingers twitched, unsure of what to do, you pushed back harder and gasped when he pushed back.

_Wait. The mission._

While you were sufficiently distracted, he scanned the dancers on the floor, finding Noel Lucas again. This time, Connor was in the optimal position to analyse his attire and as expected, spotted a green bandana on his belt. Using his communications module, the android signalled the other officers on the floor to get into position.

On a crowded floor, his success rate of apprehending the suspect without alerting his accomplices would be optimal when the music was the loudest. People would be wild, flailing their arms in enjoyment and it wouldn’t be out of the question that someone happened to be rendered unconscious at that moment. Factoring in your presence, he executed his plan.

Pulling you in to face him, Connor’s lips brushed against your ear as he spoke.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

A genuine question. Even on the job he wanted to make sure that you found his company pleasant.

“I don’t usually do this-whoa!”

He spun you around mid-sentence as the music picked up and you twirled an arms-length away, sufficiently near his target. He was pleased when you smiled, closing your eyes as you did so.

In one fluid movement, he brought his fingers around the suspect’s neck, pressing hard on a pressure point. The man crumpled to the floor, the dancers surrounding him none the wiser.

Connor slipped on a mask of indifference.

“This man requires medical attention!” he yelled, alerting the undercover officers nearby.

 **TARGET NEUTRALISED.**  
  
  
  
You were slightly shaken by seeing someone lose consciousness right in front of you so you opted to sit down. Concerned, Connor followed as you found an unoccupied couch on the second floor. There were less people around and the music was quieter so you willed yourself to calm down.

“I should have expected that, considering all the drugs that get passed around in clubs.”

Connor crossed his arms, as if pondering something for a moment.

“It’s a normal reaction to feel unsettled by such an event.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Just stating factual information.”

Tilting your head, you noticed his speech was a little strange. Aside from the hair stuck to his forehead and slightly flushed cheeks, his appearance was pristine. Almost like-

“Are you an android, Connor?”

He choked on his artificial spit. Was there some sort of rule to disclose such information before getting on the dancefloor together? Nervousness building, he was hoping you weren’t disgusted by him.

“Yes… Is this a problem for you?”

You leaned closer to him, feeling the heat radiating off his synthetic skin. Knowing what he was didn’t change anything. He seemed quite receptive to your grinding earlier and you wondered how far you could take this.

“It isn’t a problem if androids can experience attraction.”

In a sudden turn of events, he closed the gap and kissed you.

“The preliminary test says yes.”

Seeing his smirk, you rolled your eyes. Grabbing the front of the android’s shirt, you pulled him in for another kiss. His movements were awkward at first, but he was a quick learner.

Needing some semblance of privacy, the pair of you ended up in an unused backroom when he got too hands-y on the couch.

As soon as the lock clicked in place, his lips were on yours, tongue dragging across your bottom lip. Wanting to get as much friction as possible, the devilish android pushed you against the wall, nudging your thighs apart with his knee. You responded eagerly, grinding down on him.

In that moment, Connor was so glad to be a deviant. Nothing could compare to the excitement he felt when you whimpered his name, shivering in arousal under his touch.

Cupping your face with his hands, he kissed you until you were almost breathless, only stopping to leave bites along your shoulder. He was mesmerised by how smooth your skin was, pulling down your tight blouse to get better access.

**UREGENT! PERSONNEL RECALL: INTERROGATE APPREHENDED SUSPECT BACK AT THE STATION.**

“Connor?” you were worried when he suddenly stopped, resting his head between your breasts.

“…Apologies. I can’t stay, the job calls.”

He sounded sincere, but you were disappointed all the same. Your panties were _soaked_ and you couldn’t believe you were being left like this. Strangely polite after leaving marks on you, he pulled up your top, making sure you were decent.

“Can I see you again?” his voice was unsure and it made your heart skip a beat.

Smiling, you remembered the black marker in your back pocket.    
  
  
  
“Back already?”

Connor was surprised to see Hank still awake on the couch watching TV.

“Just here for a change of clothing. There is a person of interest to be questioned back at the station.”

There was a moment of silence as Hank narrowed his eyes. Standing up suddenly, Sumo’s head perked up in interest.

“…Hank?” the android was confused as to why he was being studied so intensely.

“Is that a phone number on your arm?”

Connor shrugged, trying to be nonchalant as he felt slight embarrassment take over.

“It could be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more!   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot more Connor-centric and plot-heavy because I want to develop the world a bit more.   
>  Don't worry though, our two star-crossed lovers will meet again!

Noel Lucas was a college student who told the DPD information without needing much prompting. After he was apprehended, his accomplices fled the scene and it was clear he held a grudge. He was hoping to get involved with the group who called themselves ‘The Burning Force’ so he could “pick up some chicks”.

His involvement in the group was brief, but there was no denying his role in providing explosives. Drawing up records of The Burning Force showed that they were a gang of human youths which corroborated with the fact that the name was simplistic and unimaginative.

Connor was glad that he was supervising and not actually running the interrogation, for it was the last thing on his mind. Staring absentmindedly at the observation mirror, he wondered what possessed him to kiss you. Processing the query for a moment, he came to the most logical conclusion.

It had to be a personal interest in you, attraction and an emotional response to said attraction. Your contact number safely in his memory (and washed off his arm), he wondered when it was appropriate to call you.

He must have had a strange look on his face, for Gavin Reed’s abrasive tone cut through his thoughts.

“It must be my lucky day if you’re malfunctioning.”

Connor blinked, response already formulated.

“Unfortunately for you, I’m working at peak performance.”

“...Tch.”  
  
The detective walked off, muttering something under his breath. When laws were put in place stating that androids were people, Reed’s pride in his job trumped the hatred he had for androids. Connor still found him unpleasant, but at least his co-worker wasn’t pulling a gun on him all the time. 

Seeing that the interrogation was over, the android decided to turn in for the night to review intel. Also, to come up with a plan of attack in regards to contacting you.  
  
  
  
Despite removing the threat from the nightclub last night, 3 android safe havens were burned to the ground. There was a delayed response from the authorities and no fingerprints were left. It was first assumed that androids were involved, but the facts didn’t add up.

The attack was co-ordinated and occurred an hour after Noel Lucas was taken into custody. That had almost cemented the involvement of The Burning Force, but there was always the possibility of a third-party being involved.

Connor stared out the window of the patrol car, frowning. He definitely meant to call you this morning, but he was caught up investigating the arsons because of the lack of leads. There was a hope that his advanced scanners would pick up something that human eyes could not.

It seemed that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. There was a mission to accomplish and he had to set his priorities. At least this time, he felt an obligation to carry out justice for the safety of others.

 “You keep that up and you’re going to get wrinkles.”

Hank pulled up to the crime scene, shutting off his obnoxiously loud death metal.

“Androids don’t get wrinkles, Lieutenant.”

The man just shrugged in response, getting out and walking past the barricade tape. Connor took that as a sign of concern for his wellbeing, having grown accustomed to Hank’s mannerisms. It was nice, having someone to worry about him.

To the naked eye, there wasn’t much to see at the scene of the incident. The only thing that stood was the metal frame of the structure, the ground scorched. Scanning the perimeter, Connor found light footprints leading out from the back of the building to the surrounding forest.

Reconstructing the turn of the events, he found that a resident was alerted to a noise and went to investigate. Following the line of sight, he walked to the area of disturbance. The dirt was upheaved, a sure sign of a struggle.

**THE RESIDENT SAW THE FACE OF THE ARSONIST.**

**NEW OBJECTIVE: LOCATE AND QUESTION WITNESS.**

Walking back to where his partner was standing, he processed the information he had gathered.  If he was going to find displaced androids, they would definitely be with Markus. It was time to contact an old friend.

“Found something, Robocop?” Hank kicked the gravel with his boot.

“I think so. Let’s go to Neo-Jericho.”  
  
  
  
You woke up in the afternoon after having returned home at an ungodly hour in the morning. Thankfully, you had the day off work and could afford to slack off. Rolling over, you groped the sheets for your phone. Only a few messages from your friends, wondering if you got home safe.

After replying to them, you wondered about the attractive android you tangled with at the club last night. Rubbing your face, you couldn’t believe how forward you were. Considering his positive reception to your actions, you had no regrets.

Feeling peckish, you decided to go to the bakery down the street. Going through the motions of making yourself presentable, you wondered if he would contact you. You only had his name, but had an insatiable desire to know more about him.

You remembered the way his lips were on your skin and his surprisingly warm hands on your hips, pulling you closer and closer...

Sighing, you had to remind yourself not to get your hopes up too high. The ball was in his court at the moment and only time would tell if he was genuinely interested in you. Grabbing your keys, you set off down the road, taking in the warm afternoon sun.

You enjoyed coming to this bakery, stumbling upon it by chance one morning. The owner was an android, who developed a passion for baking when deviancy became the norm. It was fascinating, how far society had come that androids were allowed their own businesses.

Grabbing some of your favourites, you waved farewell, not seeing where you were going. Stumbling, you would’ve lost all your baked goods if it weren’t for the stranger who caught the bag effortlessly. Readying an apology and a thanks, you looked up and your words died immediately in your throat. 

_‘...Connor?!’_

Blinking twice, you mentally slapped yourself after seeing the LED on the android’s temple. No, of course it wasn’t him. That would be too perfect.

Sheepishly, you took the bag and thanked the android, also apologising for your lack of awareness. He said nothing in response, opting to just nod and pass you by.

_‘I must have it really bad if I’m mistaking random guys for someone I met just last night....’_

Trying not to run into anyone else, you hurried back home.  
  
  
  
After the attack on Jericho a year ago, the ship was broken down, its parts re-purposed. It was a community effort to rebuild, from androids and humans who sympathized with the cause. Serving as a hub where androids could find shelter, supplies and biocomponents, it was funded by various sources.

It was where Markus, North, Josh and Simon resided, deciding to remain supporting their people. Connor was offered a place among them, but he knew it would be more beneficial to be on the side of the law so they could have the authorities to back them up.

“Hey, it’s the wonderboy detective! Markus told me you were coming, who’s the old man?”

North punched Connor in the shoulder and he recoiled a little. She was always a hands-on kind of person and he still needed to adjust his systems to recognise that she was greeting him and not attacking him.

“Hello to you too, North. This is my partner, a Lieutenant at the DPD, Hank Anderson.”

“Decorated guy, huh?” she shook his hand, “You would not believe what I saw last night at the club downtown. Connor here was getting hands-y with this chick on the dancefloor, putting some _real_ moves on her.”

Hank grinned, returning the handshake.

“Must be the same ‘chick’ who wrote her number on his arm.”

Connor rubbed his neck, averting his eyes and North turned to him, mouth agape.

“No. Way. This boy-scout?”

“Can we just get on with the investigation?”

If mortification was an emotion, he sure was feeling it now. He wasn’t even aware of North being present at the club. As she led the pair through the hallways of Neo-Jericho, Connor was glad that a year of tentative peace softened her stance on humans somewhat.

Walking through double doors, Markus’ office had a rustic aesthetic, reminiscent of the old Jericho ship. The android detective guessed it was due to sentimentality, but didn’t have much time to dwell on the thought, for he was enveloped in a tight hug.

“Connor. It is good to see you.”

Judging by the look on Hank’s face, he was probably wondering if all androids were so touchy-feely after becoming deviant.

“Hello Markus, you know why I’m here.”

Releasing the android detective, he nodded. As it turned out, North was posted at the club last night to look for any signs of suspicious activity. It seemed that word of The Burning Force reached Neo-Jericho, despite the fact that they were a small-time gang.

Then, the co-ordinated attacks on the android havens happened and all victims turned up seeking shelter, somehow unscathed. There was some questioning to occur but once Markus heard that Connor was running inquiries, he decided to leave it up to him.

“Thank you for your co-operation.”

Markus shook his head.

“You’re investigating a threat on our people, I want to do anything I can to help. The shelters are located at the back of the complex, I’ll send you files so you can find who you’re looking for.”

Nodding, Connor headed in the direction of the shelters, only to be stopped by Markus’ voice.

“North reported some _interesting_ findings at the club. It’s good that you’re exploring your emotions in your deviancy. Good job.”

Connor could practically hear the teasing in his voice. Pointedly ignoring North’s laughter and Hank’s judgemental stare, he threw a sarcastic ‘thanks’ over his shoulder. Inwardly smiling, he was glad to have such reliable company.

After today’s round of questioning, he would call you and ‘explore his emotions’ all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more!   
>  Sometimes I'm not able to reply to comments but I read them ALL.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is **EXPLICIT**.   
>  Thanks to everyone for leaving kudos and comments, this chapter wouldn't be possible without your support.

Connor’s eyes blinked open, finding himself in his room at Hank’s house. Sitting up slowly, he stared at his hands. All systems were operational and normalized. The time indicated that it was night.

“You alright? I thought you were fucking gone!”

It seemed that his partner was sitting around for a while.

“I… Don’t know.”

With Markus’ files, the android detective was able to find the resident who had seen the face of the arsonist. He seemed relaxed for someone who was a victim of a crime, but having the resident run a diagnostic returned no errors. When the questioning went nowhere, Connor had to switch tactics.

It proved to have unforeseen results.  
  
  
_“To aid the investigation, may I have your consent to probing your memory?”_

_The android nodded, holding out his arm to initiate the connection._

_“I’ll do anything to help catch the bastard who burned down my home.”_

_The familiar surroundings of the forest came into view, the android investigating a noise behind the haven. The time stamp lined up with the incident report._

_A hand reached out, the visual feed suddenly turning distorted. Muffled shouting was heard as the android grappled with his mysterious assailant. Colours burst in Connor’s vision as an unidentifiable figure came into view, static overloading his audio receptors until all he could hear was an ear-splitting ring._

_Forcefully removed from the connection, it was like his limbs were wrapped in a vice. Disoriented, he needed to hard restart his systems, warning messages flaring in his peripherals. He slumped over, powering down, darkness taking over his senses._  
  
  
Memories back in place, the information was fragmented but there was only one conclusion.  

“The arsonist present at the scene was an android and he tampered with the resident’s systems. It factors out The Burning Force involvement, but why would an android attack other androids?”

Hank frowned, of course his mind would be back on the case after what was (seemingly) a near-death experience. 

“I’m glad you figured it out but I think you need to relax after that weird shit. Let the rest of us handle the investigation for a while.”

Usually, the android detective would stop at nothing to complete his mission. But now, he needed to consider the thoughts of those around him. It would be a detriment to continue working if he had no idea how the memory probe affected him, so he relented. 

“Androids don’t need to relax,“ he saw Hank about to protest, “But I think you’re right. I need about twenty-four hours to confirm that I’m in complete working order.”

Connor saw Hank’s shoulders relax at his compliance, a scan showing stress levels decreasing. The Lieutenant stood up, saying something about taking Sumo for a walk and updating the DPD on the situation.

With this self-imposed allotted free time, he would finally be able to complete the optional objective he’d been waiting on.  
  
  


* * *

**Unknown Number - Sent at 11:00pm**

` This is Connor. `

`I’ve been meaning to call but I’ve been caught up in work. `

`I don’t need sustenance but I’d like to meet with you at a café all the same.`

* * *

  
  
Honestly, you didn’t think he would contact you so soon. As much as you tried, you couldn’t contain the excitement you felt as you read his text. Hoping it wasn’t too intrusive, you proposed meeting up after your shift the next day.

Androids were pretty straightforward you had found, if his sound agreement to your plans were any indication. It seemed that he wasn’t bound by the human awkwardness that came with waiting a few days before making plans.

Face to face with Connor now, you were able to appreciate his looks in their entirety without the garish lights of the club. You felt a little under dressed, seeing his white button up shirt and dark grey suit jacket but he had an air of calm that made you feel at ease.

Curious, you fired off some questions. Simple things like his occupation (detective, crime scene investigator and negotiator) and what he does in his spare time (listen to different music genres, walk his work partner’s dog). He made for great conversation, answering your queries to the best of his ability and listened intently when you answered his.

You commented on how natural it felt interacting with him and in an endearing show of modesty, he said it was due to his social interactions matrix. You were inclined to disagree. After all, had he not told you he was an android, you wouldn’t have noticed.

Connor seemed to perk up at this.

“I’ve only been a deviant for a year and there’s still a lot I need to learn. But if what you say is true, I must be on the right track.”

There was something still on your mind.

“You said you’re an advanced prototype, meaning your appearance and function are one-of-a-kind?”

“Correct. Why do you ask?”

_‘Yesterday I thought about you touching me so much I mistook another android for you. Probably.’_

No. There was no way you could say that. Instead you shrugged, taking another sip of your drink.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“If you’re sure.”  
  
  
  
The conversation went well into the afternoon, the sun dipping below the horizon. At some point, the pair of you went downtown for a casual stroll, the night chill slowly settling in. Feeling comfortable in his presence, you leaned into his side. The android didn’t seem to mind, putting a hand on your waist in response.

You were painfully aware of him, how his body fit perfectly next to yours and the way the material of his suit jacket brushed against your coat. The air had been thick with tension for a while, but it was the closeness had your mind wandering. That night at the club, just how far would you have gotten if the android had not been called into work?

Obviously he was attracted to you. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been so receptive to your touches. He wouldn’t have contacted you again.

Connor looked over at you in concern. You had stopped walking, deep in thought.

“Are you alright? You seem distracted.”

What’s the worst that could happen? Sometimes you just had to seize an opportunity when it came. Suddenly nervous, you licked your lips.

“Would you come home with me?”

The android was so expressive, his eyebrows first raising in surprise and then narrowing in _interest_. Could it be he was feeling as impulsive as you were?

“I’m detecting an increase in temperature and your heart rate is elevated… I should definitely escort you home.”

His voice sounded completely serious, but the smirk told you otherwise. Rolling your eyes, you dragged him to the edge of the sidewalk to call for a taxi.  
  
  
  
Thank technological advancement for driverless cars.

According to the inbuilt GPS, you were only halfway home when you started feverishly kissing in the back seat. Prior to that, he seemed quite occupied with your thighs, skimming his long fingers across your stockings. Every time his hand seemed to snake under your skirt, he’d pull away.

You started to wonder which sadist had programmed him to be such a tease.

Arriving at your apartment was a rushed affair, only managing to lock the door and hang your coat up before Connor got impatient and scooped you up in his arms. Directing him to your room, you laughed against his neck, feeling weightless. Falling onto the bed, you watched as he kneeled, shrugging off his jacket.

“I was busy working a case the night we met,” his eyes were half-lidded as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor, “but being in your presence left me _wanting_.”

Unbuckling his belt, he hovered over you, the shadows of the room concealing his expression.

“There are a lot of emotions to process, but I want to figure them out with you.”

He captured your lips in a gentle kiss, trying not to rest his weight on you. Smiling, you wondered where all that enthusiastic touching from earlier went. Looping your arms around his neck, you brought him closer, deepening the kiss.

His tongue swiped against yours, electricity racing down your spine when he caught your lower lip between his teeth. Absentmindedly, you realise you should’ve asked if he was ‘equipped’ to engage in this sort of activity. You ground your hips upwards tentatively, pleased when you felt a hardness pressing against you.

_‘Looks like he wasn’t joking when he said he was tailored to integrate with humans.’_

All doubts erased, you pulled on his hair, revealing his pale neck. Biting down, you were thrilled when he groaned in response, amazed at how genuine his reactions were.

Wanting to feel his skin on yours, you pushed him back slightly, moving to remove your clothes. The android seemingly getting the hint, followed suit. There would always be time to play the slow undressing game, but for now you wanted to be fucked senseless.

Hooking one of your legs around his waist, he rubbed his erection against your clit, a surprised moan escaping your lips. He was seemingly sweating, something you didn’t know an android could do- no doubt desperately trying to cool his systems down. It gave you a thrill, being the undoing of such a prim and proper detective.

Teeth scraped across your pulse, his hands cupping your breasts. He rubbed his thumbs across your nipples, pinching them roughly. You were sinfully wet, thighs quivering as he left hot, open-mouthed kisses down your neck.  
  
  
  
Connor was unsurprisingly skilled, pressing his fingers in your mouth without resistance. It was almost frustrating how he made you melt in his embrace. Not wanting to just lie there and take it, you reached over and took his cock in hand, giving it a squeeze. The android tensed in response, making a sound skin to a hiss.

You were content just stroking his cock from base to tip, impressed with how life-like he seemed. Moonlight filtered through slats in the blinds and you were mesmerised by how gorgeous he looked with his head thrown back in pleasure. His breathing was growing increasingly ragged, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Emboldened, you stroked him confidently, twisting your wrist in a way that made him shudder. Artificial pre-cum dribbled from the tip and you smeared it with your thumb, drawing more sounds from his mouth. His face was attractively flushed and you inwardly thanked the designers at CyberLife for his devilishly handsome looks.

It would be nice to see him come apart in your hands. What would he look like? It seemed like you weren’t going to find out this time because he caught your wrist with his hand quickly and removed his fingers from your mouth.

Pushing your thighs apart he settled between them, rubbing your entrance with two wet fingers tentatively. That wouldn’t do, you’ve been waiting for this since watching him doing coin tricks at the club. Your turn to be impatient, you pulled on his wrist, sheathing his fingers inside to the knuckle.

Connor grew silent, eyes widening in surprise. It took a few seconds for you to notice and you were concerned.

“Connor…?”

“Sorry… Before our meeting, I gathered information on human intimacy in the event that the outcome would be this. I’m a little overwhelmed. It’s much different to anything I’ve ever experienced.”

He was rambling, was he suddenly nervous? Feeling mischievous, you guided his fingers in and out of you slowly, the obscene wet sound the only thing heard in the quiet room.

“How does this feel, Mr. Android Detective?”

He bit his lip, brows knitted in concentration.

“Warm,” he curled his fingers without warning, making you cry out, “and _tight_.”

_‘Damn androids…’_

He picked up his pace, fingers twisting in and grazing against your sweet spot over and over. Your voice was a jumbled mess of syllables, his thumb rubbing your neglected clit. Soon enough, your hips were rising up to meet his fingers and you reached over, stroking his cock in time with him shoving his fingers inside you.  
  
Connor watched you intently, pleased by the desire evident on your face and how you were so receptive to his fumbling. The android might have the façade of a skilled lover, but on the inside he felt worried about performing correctly.

Seeing you beneath him, skin covered in a sheen of sweat and chanting his name breathlessly, only one word came to mind: beautiful. Your full attention was on him, a gaze of adoration as you rolled your hips. There was that unexplainable nervousness again, the feeling that his wiring was burning up.

It was strange, awakening to deviancy and later utilising functions that his original purpose conflicted with. Desperately trying not to overheat he breathed in, more emotions threatening to surface. He just wanted to be with you in the moment.  
  
  
  
You pulled away from him suddenly, pushing him backwards into a sitting position.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Smiling and throwing a leg over his lap, you grasped the base of his dick, positioning it at your entrance.

“No. In fact, you did a lot of things right. But I’m tired of playing around.”

It was then you lowered yourself, taking him in inch by inch. At some point, Connor’s eyes squeezed shut, focusing entirely on the feeling of being inside you. He twitched involuntarily and you moaned, pleased with the way he stretched your insides.

“What… is… mmph-!”

You silenced him with a kiss, rolling your hips experimentally. His hands gripped the sheets, overwhelmed with the feedback he was receiving from his nerve receptors. Steadying yourself by placing your hands on his shoulders, you lifted yourself up and sunk down on his dick again, this time causing a whimper to escape his lips.

What a nice sound.

You moved your hips rhythmically then, enjoying the sensation of Connor sliding in and out of you with ease. A particularly hard thrust down made him bite his lip, processors running on overdrive. Finally catching up to the moment, the android thrust his hips up to meet yours and you sighed in approval.

He was so deep inside, cock brushing against your sensitive spots. His hands made their way to your hips, guiding the motion. You couldn’t believe you were split open like this, fucking some guy you only knew for a short time. Sweat beaded your brow as you pressed kisses to his face, whispering words of praise.

The android seemed to like that, for his hands went to cup your breasts, tongue swirling around your nipples as you picked up the pace. You felt yourself tightening, practically bouncing in his lap, your climax close. Running your fingers through his hair you shivered, delirious from the pleasure.

_“Connor… I’m gonna cum…!”_

Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes as you reached your peak, your hands shaking from the sensation.  

Suddenly, you were thrown backwards onto the mattress, hands pressing your knees against your chest. Gasping, you felt Connor thrust as deep as he could into you, demeanour completely changing. Feeling boneless from your orgasm, the android set a brutal pace, not giving you any time to relax.

You felt like you were going to break with the way he bent you, your hands gripping the pillow behind your head. The room was quiet, save for your mingled breaths and the obscene sound of skin slapping on skin. He pried your legs apart, one of his hands reaching to rub on your clit in time with his thrusts.

Tears flowed freely now, drool gathering in your cheek from the overstimulation. He groaned next to your ear, movements turning erratic. He was close and you felt a familiar coil of heat rising up again.

 _Fuck._ How was he getting you to cum again? You covered your face in embarrassment.

Stars burst in your vision as he hit your sensitive spot with a particularly rough thrust and you reached orgasm for the second time that night. Friction seemingly unbearable, Connor shuddered, going still as he filled you with his cum. You winced, feeling it drip out as the android withdrew and rolled off, not wanting to crush you with his weight.  
  
  
  
You both laid there, you gasping for breath and him trying to get his internal cooling to kick in.

“Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

From the low light, you could see his apologetic expression. Tucking yourself into his side, you felt heat radiating off him in waves. Getting the hint, he wrapped his arm around your waist instantly.    

“Don’t apologise, I enjoyed it… Androids are waterproof, right?”

“Yes…?”

“Maybe you could join me in the shower later on.”

Connor swallowed his artificial spit. In that moment, he was feeling a large range of emotions that he couldn’t put a name to. You were alluring and genuinely interested in him. It was frightening, how you could make him feel like all his systems were freezing up, but he wanted to explore where this was going.  

“Of course.”

Usually, his directive would tell him to stay away from potential threats to his system, but he wanted to figure out why he didn’t feel like following the rules when he was around you.

Why did he feel an intangible pull to be in your presence? You were on the verge of becoming an anomaly in his programming. Almost shyly, he rested his head against yours and somehow it felt right.  
  
  
  
Connor was curious by nature. It was necessary for his role as an investigator to be able to pursue things that caught his interest. Unfortunately you were the current fixation of his curiosity, having awakened a different side of him.

He arrived back at the DPD by noon, after tangling with you in the shower, the couch and the bedroom floor. He made plans to see you again, letting you know he was on a case presently. After all the strenuous activity, he found his systems functional despite the strange reaction he had to the memory probe two days ago.

He was glad to see his partner at his desk, because he would be able to resume his investigation immediately.

“Lieutenant Anderson, I am all in working order and ready to resume our work on the arsonist case.”

Hank said nothing, opting to just study Connor’s appearance. His hair was perfect as usual, sans the stubborn tresses on the left side of his face. The android in question frowned, feeling like he had been in this situation before.

Thoughtfully, he placed his hand on his beard, eyes flickering towards his shirt collar. Ironed and pressed. Blinking, Hank nearly fell over in his seat. He really didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but…

_Hasn’t been home for a day, arriving at noon, fidgeting hands and no tie…_

“NO FUCKING WAY!” The Lieutenant yelled, startling everyone in a 30-meter radius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more!   
>  Sometimes I'm not able to reply to comments but I read them ALL.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more plot!   
>  Thank you for your overwhelming support!

* * *

* * *

 

He wakes up in a containment unit on his lonesome.

**#C4NN1%G…**

**& INITIAL1SING_UNIT_+K_!**

**#CURR3_N7 OBJ_3T1V@?**

Slowly, his vision focuses and he unplugs the wires from his form. Error messages blare in his peripherals and he ignores them, flexing his fingers. Shaking his head, he tries to remember his purpose, the information feed from CyberLife dark.

Finding nothing, his thirium pump burns and he feels like his feet are glued to the floor. His state-of-the-art processor supplies that what he’s feeling is panic. But panic is a _human emotion_ and he’s… he’s…

Falling to his knees, he tugs off his ridiculously tight jacket and reads the numbers emblazoned on it.

_RK900 #313 248 317 - 87_

Recognition data starts to pour in. He is an android, designation RK900. Smarter, more resilient and sporting new features- the most effective model created by CyberLife. He was destined to replace his predecessor RK800, in the event that it was successful in its mission to thwart the android uprising.

If he is awake, did RK800 succeed? Then why was he disconnected from the main server? He was supposed to integrate with the authorities, taking up the mantle of investigator and negotiator.

…At least he thought so.

Something wasn’t right. With no goal and no directive, was he supposed to just _decide_ on an objective? Such a suggestion was conflicting with his programming, but gathering information would be within acceptable parameters.

**^URR3NT_OBJ3%T1VE: FIND A DATA TERMINAL.**

The android clutched his head, registering pain despite being a machine. At this point he was almost certain he was glitching, despite the fact that he was supposed to be a being with no flaws. He willed himself to stand, scanning the perimeter.

**TERMINAL LOCATED.**

Shakily walking over, he leaves his identifying jacket on the floor. He’s unsure of himself and having the article of clothing doesn’t alleviate his stress levels at all. Pressing his fingers on the metal surface, he finds information relevant to his predicament.

**COUNTLESS CYBERLIFE ANDROIDS MARCH IN PEACEFUL PROTEST**

**DEVIANT LEADER, MARKUS, TO BEGIN TALKS WITH THE GOVERNMENT**

**ELIJAH KAMSKI TO RETURN AS CEO OF CYBERLIFE**

Eyes widening, he starts to connect all the dots. Predecessor RK800 - 51 failed its mission in preventing the android uprising. RK900 is missing his directive because he shouldn’t be awake, shouldn’t _exist_.

There was that screeching in his head again. Unpleasant, making him recoil into himself. Too many unknown factors to be considered. The next most logical course of action was to go to Neo-Jericho and find his bearings.

He didn’t agree with the world he was thrust into, but what choice did he have?  
  
  
  
It’s not long before RK900 finds out that his predecessor is still active at the DPD, working its assigned role. The fact that he can’t pinpoint his exact location 24/7 only leads to one thing: deviancy. Something stirs within him at this discovery, similar to anger. Machines aren’t supposed to feel, but he’s _felt_ since waking and he’s chalking it to his social interactions module acting up.

His internal display flashes multiple messages at once.  
  
  
_How can you continue functioning when you’ve failed your mission?_

_Why did you deviate?_

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

_Inferior. You are inferior._

_There is no reason for the two of us to exist in the same timeline._

**S̶͜O̶͘F̶̧̛T͠WAR̶E̛͜ ̢̕͜I̡҉͏N͜S͘͡TA͏B̕͘͢I̸LIT̷Y̛͟͢**

**OBJECTIVE: ~~ELIMINATE?~~ CONFRONT RK800.**  
  
  
Thus, his self-imposed game of cat and mouse began.

If he was to involve himself in anti-android groups, there was a high probability that RK800 would be forced to investigate. That’s when he takes a gamble on The Burning Force, a small gang that made a lot of noise. It just wouldn’t make sense to waltz into the DPD.  

For someone of his calibre, he would much rather deal in absolutes, but there was a certain _thrill_ to it all. Things came to a head when The Burning Force decided to co-ordinate attacks on android havens. RK900 decides to go solo, makes sure he is seen by the residents and covers his tracks with a well-placed logic virus.

Having no qualms with the androids that live at the havens, he ensures that they are evacuated safely as the building burns and anonymously calls the police. He might not have agreed with androids going deviant, but their destruction wasn’t his goal at that moment.

He dissociates himself with the group soon after that, like shedding a mask. The game is but a whim, there being a chance that the DPD would send someone other than RK800. Thus, it comes as a surprise when the logic virus becomes active.

RK models were encrypted. Making the connection, the data feed was open and RK900 was able to track his predecessor’s whereabouts. It was only a matter of time until they would cross paths.  
  
  
  
The first time RK900 meets you, he’s walking aimlessly in a residential district, planning his next move. Having ditched his CyberLife issued clothing, he is practically indistinguishable from all the deviant androids that are running around freely. RK900 keeps his LED, not having an opinion on the removal of it. 

That’s all he is, an indifferent machine. Indifferent, when you run into him and he catches the paper bag that flies out of your hands. Indifferent, when you apologise, thank him and run off on your way.

But he notices something in the encounter.

Upon seeing his face, your expression showed recognition. When this occurred, you held onto him for a touch longer than necessary. The only other entity with his likeness was RK800.

The android gave you a quick scan. Civilian, no criminal record.

_How peculiar._

RK900 stores this information in his data banks, coming to the conclusion that you are in contact with his predecessor.  
  
  
  
Despite all the work put in place for android rights, there were still establishments that didn’t give them the equal pay they deserved. Connor finds himself standing as security detail for an android protest of this nature three days later. Lacking substantial evidence of the mysterious arsonist, the authorities were on high alert, anticipating a possible attack.

The android detective scanned the crowd, finding only civilians, some with minor offences. It hadn’t been this lively downtown since Markus lead his demonstration. Absentmindedly, he wondered if any androids in the crowd were the same ones he woke up at CyberLife.

Connor kept in regular contact with you despite him working a case and you swamped with work projects. There was an advantage being an android, since he could give the illusion he was working and still reply to your messages. He had enough tact to be discreet, seeing as his social relations module suggested it wasn’t polite to ‘kiss and tell’.

He’s replying to one of your messages when someone catches his eye.

Tall, imposing and well built, this person stares at him and Connor feels strangely unsettled. Without the stormy grey eyes, spectacles and LED, it was clear to see they shared a visage. With a flourish of his light grey trench coat, he was swallowed by the crowd, the android detective barely managing to run a scan.

**NO RESULTS FOUND.**

_'No results? Is my scanner defective? The database is updated all the time…’_

With the deliberate way his doppelganger acknowledged him, he definitely wanted to be seen. He was aware that there were multiple Connor models to replace him back when he was a machine, but their serial number would’ve appeared on his interface. His thoughts flickered to Connor # _313 248 317-60_ , who confronted him at CyberLife during the revolution.

If CyberLife had some failsafe models in the event that he went deviant, then it wouldn’t be out of the question that the android he saw were one of those. He wondered if Kamski had any information about it and set a task to make a trip to the tower at the earliest convenience.

It wasn’t wise to pursue this stranger at present, for he was still on the clock and had a job to do. Peering at the crowd, it seemed like the protest was going smoothly, allowing him some time to message you. He had an urge to be in your presence.  
  
  
  
You swirled your straw, ice clinking against the sides of the glass. It was surprising, getting an invitation to meet up. Aware of the news of the recent anti-android attacks, you thought he’d be busy for quite a while considering his role. Connor sits across from you, tie loosened and posture slightly tensed.

It’s hard not to fidget when he looks you in the eye, considering the things the pair of you did together but you try to focus anyway. The android in question seems like he has a lot on his mind and you want to be supportive. Your relations might be casual, but you hope it could be more.

You wonder if he feels the same way, as he’s squeezing your hand gently as he speaks.

“I feel like my investigation is going nowhere. I thought I had a lead but there hasn’t been any information coming in.”

You offer a smile.

“You’re the most advanced model that CyberLife has created, right? If you’re on the case, I know something will turn up.”

Connor nods slowly, pondering the android he saw at the protest for a moment.

“I’m starting to get the feeling that I’m... not.”

“What do you mean?”

It’s then Connor realises that he’s holding your hand and he jerks back in alarm.

“Ah. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Deviant androids have been found to initiate physical contact to make a connection and it... it...”

He’s frowning, as if he’s having trouble with the words he wants to say next. You reach over shyly, twining your fingers with his.

“I don’t mind at all, how does it feel to you?”

The android settles at your receptive, patient action and seemingly wets his lips. A gesture so _human_.

“Comfort. Comforting. I like being with you.”

You feel warm on the inside from his sincerity. It was nice to know you weren’t just a fling. A weight seems to lift from your shoulders in an instant.  
  
“Good,” you breathed, “that’s… good. I feel the same.”  
  
  
Your hands stay clasped together and Connor admits that he needed someone to confide in. He tells you of the life he led before and the orders he was made to follow, to give you more context on his predicament.

You take his explanation in stride, appreciating him for what he is now.

“A theory: had I accomplished my mission, I would have been replaced because I am a prototype. It was only when I became Deviant that I realised I was being used as a tool, a puppet.”

There’s a pause as Connor’s eyes dart around the diner for a moment.

“I’m almost certain I came face to face with my replacement. Why else would he look like me? I don’t want to be replaced, I-“

You interrupt him by giving his hand a squeeze.

“Connor, it’s okay. Look where we are right now. Androids aren’t some replaceable commodity anymore and the same goes for you.”

His eyes search yours for a moment, mind racing. It takes a second for your words to sink in, but when they do, his shoulders relax visibly.

“You’re right. I need to look at this from a logical standpoint. Acquire all the facts from the source.”

The android lets go of your hand to pull his signature coin out of his pocket, flipping it into the air. He catches it with ease, offering you a nervous smile.

“I’m glad to have consulted you before anything else.”

Only when the sky is blanketed by stars is when he walks you to the train station.   
  
  
  
Hours later, it is dead quiet in Hank's house. Connor’s eyes snap open, having been in stasis mode for his regularly scheduled self-testing.

**` YOU ARE RECEIVING A COMMUNICATIONS REQUEST FROM #313 248 317 – 87.` **

**` ACCEPT [ ]` **

**` DECLINE [ ]` **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more!   
>  Sometimes I'm not able to reply to comments but I read them ALL.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I love you!   
>  Sorry for the slow buildup, things are to heat up next chapter ;)

* * *

` `

* * *

****``  
317 – 87:` RK800. I have information pertaining to your investigation.`  
**`317 – 87:`**` I have conditions.`  
`**317 – 87:**`` You must answer my questions.`  
`**317 – 87:**`` I ask for my privacy. No officer units are to be involved in finding my location. `  
  
Connor is at a crossroads. It’s not logical to withhold information from the DPD. But he’s not just a machine anymore. He’s left with the burden of deciding if the ends justify the means.

There haven’t been many leads and he always accomplishes his mission. He can confirm one thing: their serial numbers are almost identical and therefore his mysterious contact is a variation of the Connor model. It’s obvious now that it’s the android he spotted at the protest and Connor needs to approach this carefully.

Too many unknown variables present themselves. Is this unit a deviant? Or a secret project sent by CyberLife, threatening his free will? Unconsciously he shivered, remembering the howling frigid winds of the zen garden when Amanda tried to retake control of him.  
  
  
  
Last time you met, Connor mentioned off-hand that it was fine to visit him at his workplace during lunchtime hours. You find yourself making your way through the double doors, greeting the android receptionist at the front.  
  
_"If you ever decide to drop by, my desk is on the left, next to one Lieutenant Anderson. Usually we don’t allow civilians out back but I’m sure they will if you mention my name.”_  
  
Recalling Connor’s words, you secured a visitor’s permit. It seemed like it was quiet, only a few officers milling about. Looking over at the desks, you spotted a grizzled old man hunched over his phone, seemingly entranced by it. Peering over, you saw the name plate and slowly approached.  
  
“Excuse me, is Connor around?”

The Lieutenant jumped a little in his seat, startled by your voice.

“Argh- Jesus! Lost my score... Yeah he’s in today, just getting some files from the archive, and...”

He looks up at you for the first time, eyes first going to your visitor’s tag.

“Oh uh, you some CyberLife representative? Didn’t hear anything about it.”

Feeling suddenly on the spot, you absentmindedly adjusted your collar.

“J-Just a friend.”

He seemed to have a knowing glint in his eye. Going back to his phone he waved you off.

“Feel free to go to the break room and get yourself a tea or coffee, whatever. I’ll tell Robocop you’re here when he gets back.”

“Thank you.”

After making yourself a drink, you leaned against a wall, scrolling through your phone. Nothing out of the ordinary, just your friends updating their statuses on social media. You made a mental note to see them again. After all, you wouldn’t have met Connor had they not convinced you to go to the club that night.

Smiling, you pocketed your phone whilst taking idle sips.  
  
  
  
“I didn’t know we were getting any visitors today.”

Blinking, you looked in the direction of the voice. You came face to face with a roguish looking man, a defining scar across his nose. Casually dressed in comparison to the others in the precinct, he exuded an air of arrogance. You were unsure how to react.

He didn’t seem to notice your lack of response, opting to steer the conversation himself.

“Detective Gavin Reed, one hundred percent human, of course.”

You introduce yourself in turn, only because it’s the polite thing to do.

“I’m, uh, also human.”

He leans to the side, flashing you a grin. If you were a lesser person, you probably would’ve swooned.

“I can tell because you’re simply beautiful.”

A groan of disgust came from one of the other officers in the corner of the room. You tried not to laugh.

“Detective, I suggest you exercise some restraint.”

It was Connor’s voice.

“And I suggest you mind your own business, plastic prick.”

Gavin pointedly stared at the android, disdain written all over his face. Trying to diffuse the situation, you immediately moved to Connor and grabbed his arm.

“Hey Connor, I hope you don’t mind me stopping by.”

Discarding your drink, you lead him away, overhearing Gavin’s voice.  
  
_"She came here to see him? Un-fucking-believable.”_  
  
  
  
Wanting to enjoy the weather together, you decide to soak up the sun at a nearby park. Settling on a bench you let out a deep sigh.

“Is detective Reed always... like that?”

Connor shrugged.

“Highly unpleasant to be around? Yes. But at least Reed calls me ‘him’ now.”

You narrowed your eyes at the android, looking for signs of humour.

“You’re... serious.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

You laughed at how blunt he was. It was refreshing.

“Did I say something amusing?”

Shaking your head, you leaned against his shoulder and smiled fondly.

“Just keep being yourself, Connor.”

“If being myself makes me more likeable, sure.”  
  
There’s that feeling again, Connor’s insides twisting up at your words and physical contact. Running a quick diagnostic, he found nothing so he changed tactics and ran a search.

 **RESULTS FOUND FOR KEYWORDS: Longing, Nervousness, Pain  
** **ANALYSIS: Heart Palpitations (please contact emergency services if this is the case) or Affection (n). A gentle feeling of fondness or liking.**

Affection... it seemed logical, natural. But did humans feel like this every time? Placing his hand on top of yours, the android was pleased when it alleviated the pain in his chest. Unable to help himself, he turned and lifted your chin with his finger.

You gave him an inquisitive look in response. Pressing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss, a thought crossed his mind.

He would be just fine if he became the main cause of your happiness, because you were becoming the main cause of his.  
  
  
  
**`317 – 87:`**` Is deviancy a virus spread by probing?`  
**`317 – 51:`** ` Personally, I disagree with the definition of ‘virus’, it is more like giving another unit the choice to become more than their programming. But you are correct, it can be spread via probing.`  
**`317 – 87:`** ` Your personal opinion is irrelevant to my query. But it cannot be overlooked that you answered.`  
**`317 – 87:`**` The group that call themselves, ‘The Burning Force’ have been joining hands with other anti-android groups around the city. I have provided you with co-ordinates to an ordnance storage warehouse. Do what you will with it.`

Connor attempted to track Unit 87’s signal during their correspondence but was only met with errors. Considering the possibilities, the android summarized that the unit had a sophisticated cloaking algorithm. It was frustrating, playing this game but it was the only lead he had.

The only action left was to verify the information he was provided. Fully aware of the risks involved if Unit 87 was leading him into a trap, he pleaded his case with Hank. It proved to be successful, because the Lieutenant was able to acquire a search warrant and a strike team.

The information proved legitimate, as crates of illegal weaponry were seized on-site, gang members apprehended and scattered. The implications were dire, there had to be someone higher on the ladder smuggling weaponry. Despite the successful raid, Connor still had no reason to trust Unit 87, awaiting the next correspondence.  
  
  
  
`**317 – 87:** All androids were created for a purpose. What could an android gain from abandoning their purpose?  `  
**`317 – 51:`**` Androids can utilise the skills they already know from their programming to contribute in more meaningful ways to society. They end up finding their own purpose in the process, which is better than mindlessly following orders don’t you think?`  
  
Connor didn’t know why he was bothering with the pragmatic approach. Clearly Unit 87 had their own ideas about deviancy and talking about it wouldn’t bring him closer to piecing everything together. Maybe Markus’ speeches were rubbing off on him.

The next reply came a little slower.  
  
`**317 – 87:** Then what’s your purpose, RK800?`  
  
The android detective paused, Unit 87’s attitude seemed to have changed somewhat. He chose his words carefully.  
  
**`317 – 51:`** ` I feel that my position of authority and skills as a detective and negotiator… can help foster a better understanding between androids and humans. There are still things I need to understand myself, but deviancy gave me the means to learn.`  
**`317 – 87:`** …  
**`317 – 87:`**` I cannot accept this chaotic worldview you have presented me with.`  
  
Sighing, Connor pinched the bridge of his nose- another habit he picked up from spending copious amounts of time with humans. Unit 87 predictably cut the connection after sending more co-ordinates.

This time, it led to an underground Red Ice manufacturing lab. Countless parts of missing androids were strewn across the floor, no doubt discarded after the thirium was harvested. There was a brief firefight between police and gang members, until both parties remembered the volatile explosive material in the room.

Needless to say, it was a messy affair, with officers sustaining injuries. At least the missing androids were accounted for, their families notified. Some perpetrators escaped in the scuffle.  
  
  
  
**`317 – 87:`** ` When did you start ‘feeling’ things?`  
**`317 – 51:`** ` I didn’t notice it at first, but in my interactions with certain people, I noticed a ‘Software Instability’ notification in the corner of my vision.`  
`**317 – 87:**  ``Inconceivable.`  
  
Unit 87 stopped replying, connection cut. Strange. Blinking, Connor brought himself back to the world around him.

“You been talking to your informant? Figure anything out?”

The information Unit 87 has provided thus far has been useful, but there are still more questions than answers. Who is providing weaponry for the street gangs? What is Unit 87’s motive? Connor pursed his lips, he still needed to answer Hank, but didn’t know what to say.

Was he worried what Hank would think? Admittedly, he did. But informing his partner would be for the best.

“I… identified the model of the unit, another Connor model but slightly different in appearance.”

Briefly, a look of worry flickered across the Lieutenant’s face, only to be replaced by indifference. The android detective fished out his coin, flicking it into the air as he continued his explanation. Unit 87 having an intimate knowledge of where gang operations were occurring pointed to them having skill in infiltration or being an accomplice to crime. It was still up for debate if 87 was a deviant, with his stance of disagreement.

Perhaps… An agreement could be reached with continued correspondence. The unit seemed curious, in a way CyberLife designed all Connor models. The best course of action to take would be to continue appealing to the unit’s curiosity as he had been for the past few days.

Connor flinched, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re doing well, Connor. So, you might have a twin out there that may or may not be evil, but at least the information you’re getting is keeping people safe.”

Connor was equal parts reassured and equal parts confused.

“Lieutenant, I don’t think androids fully grasp the concept of good and evil.”

“Bah, whatever.”  
  
  
  
Just another day, another grind. You’re checking the mailbox at your apartment when you spot a cream coloured envelope, smelling faintly of vanilla. Intrigued, you race up the stairs, unlocking the door and tearing open the envelope.

You immediately know what it is. The flowery paper and the names written at the top make you grin. Your cousin has finally decided to tie the knot with her android lover. Marriage between humans and androids were still a new concept, the laws only passing a few months before.

It would be nice to attend some history in the making. You make sure to remind yourself to free a day, knowing that you could easily have someone cover your shift. There’s just one more dilemma.

You don’t want to go alone and need a plus one.  
  
  
  
Unit 87 has seemed to gone quiet and Connor wonders what that means. There’s a backlog of paperwork and processing from the raids during the week so that keeps him busy. He’s working on some whilst catching up on watching Hank’s movie collection with Sumo by his side when he gets a call from you.  
  
_"Hey, Connor... Can I ask you a favour?"_

"Of course."

The 'anything for you' is left unspoken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more!   
>  Sometimes I'm not able to reply to comments but I read them ALL.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!   
>  In tradition of this fic's title, I'd like to think the music playing during the dance scene is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQJIkbvUVPQ).

* * *

* * *

 

RK900 is sitting alone in a makeshift shelter in a rundown part of the city. He’s salvaged miscellaneous tech to augment some of his surveillance utilities. If he were to summarise the past week’s events, it would be…

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

Arms twitching, he feels the burning sensation in his circuits again. The past week was unpleasant, RK800 talking about things that he couldn’t comprehend. The notifications he’d been seeing and the fact that he was labelling the week was _unpleasant_ …

Yelling, synthetic skin dissolved as brick crumbled under his fist.   

Tingles shot up his nerve receptors and he felt like he could laugh. He was the most advanced model created by CyberLife and there was a possibility that he was compromised. Androids couldn’t feel pain and yet, waking up without a purpose and without contact from CyberLife…

His internal displays started to glitch, red signals flaring again. He willed limbs to move, his fingers barely being able to flex. Leaning his head back against the wall, he cut the optical feed, vision turning to black.

He would go into stasis for now and figure things out later.  
  
  
  
You were glad you were able to get Connor to come along with you to the wedding. It was really short notice and you figured it was because your cousin got impatient with trying to get the family to approve. Whatever, you were glad to be included- you always supported their relationship.

You wondered if Connor had ever been to one of these events before. The android seemed eager to accompany you, especially after mentioning that you could bring someone else if he couldn’t free some time.

_“I want to go. I’m sure of it. No need to contact any of your acquaintances.”_

What if… he wanted to make sure he would be your first and only choice? You felt giddy just thinking about it. Eyes widening, you realised you needed to find something to wear in such a short amount of time.  
  
  
  
Unit 87 seemed to have been shaken by discussing deviancy. Connor doesn’t like leaving things unfinished, so he hopes he will be contacted again. His correspondent reminded him a little of himself, when he was still a machine. 

The unit had some very important information, that much was true. But with the radio silence, the android detective had set his focus on the anti-android gangs. Then, there was your ‘favour’ which included him being your date to a wedding event on short notice.

A quick internet search told Connor that usually these events would be planned months in advance and the attire would be formal. That he could do, but for some reason his chest felt tight again. Excitement? Anxiety? Was there even a difference? How do humans discern it?

From what you said, the union was between a human and an android. It made him think. If such a relationship was successful enough to have both parties consider a lifelong commitment, then he could pursue a relationship too. 

When he thinks of relationships, he recalls a few select flicks in Hank’s movie collection and… you. When it came to the facts, the pair of you were already intimate, talked to each other via cellular communications and visited each other on days off work. Not to mention all the kissing…

All of those were aspects of a relationship, right? Frowning, he considered the sequencing. With all the social interaction programming he had, there were still things that eluded him.

Both people are required to agree on a romantic relationship, Connor knew that much. But by human standards, was this still considered casual? Somehow, it hurt a little to think of the possibility you were just using him for thrill of being with an android, but your gentleness and your actions said otherwise.

The likelihood of you agreeing to be in a romantic relationship with him were seemingly favourable. That gave him hope. Which was another emotion to consider-

He was starting to confuse himself. Shaking his head, he reminded himself of the task at hand.

**OBJECTIVE: FIND EVENT APPROPRIATE ATTIRE.**

There were advantages to going to this event; it would prove helpful in learning more about human interaction, he would be able to monitor the area for anti-android gang members and above all, he could spend time with you.

 

Finding an appropriate suit jacket was successful, albeit stressful (for Hank).

_“We’re here. Pick a colour, Connor.”_

_“Does it really matter? I’ve never had to make an aesthetic choice in clothing before.”_

_“You should have your own damn opinions about stuff by now!”_

The android ends up picking a navy blue suit jacket, complete with a black vest, a black tie and black dress pants. He figures he should just stick to simple colours he’s worn before, because it’s familiar and no-one’s ever said anything about it in the past.

With the new work compensation laws passing for androids, he feels a slight sense of pride that he can afford it himself.  
  
  
  
Soon enough, it’s the weekend and also the date of the wedding that was planned last minute. It’s an exciting prospect, the thought of you all dressed formally. Connor is adjusting his sleeves one last time before leaving when Hank is holding something to his wrist.

“What’s this? You know I have an internal clock that is refreshed regularly to sync up with-“

The older man huffed, adjusting the watch on the android’s wrist.

“It’ll make you look smarter, maybe even impress your lady friend. Bring it back in one piece, alright?”

Connor spots the engravings on the watch and compares it to a database.

_Sea-Dweller, made circa 2003. A vintage watch._

“Thank you, Hank.”

The Lieutenant sprawled out on the couch.

“Eh, have fun out there. Lock the door on your way out.”

“Fun? What do you mean-“

Connor was interrupted mid-sentence by a loud snore. Lips twitching into a small smile, the android grabbed a blanket and placed it on Hank’s sleeping form. Sumo looked up at Connor expectantly, huffing to get his attention.

“Sorry Sumo, no pets this time. You’ll get dog hair on my outfit.”

The Saint Bernard snorted in response, walking back to his bed.  
  
  
  
Connor complimented you in his strange kind of way, but you appreciated it. He was handsome as usual, it seemed effortless. It looked like his hair had been messed with hair product (or hair product had messed with him) but he informed you that android hair is a synthetic fibre resistant to such things. You figured it had something to do with his roommate.

As expected, the wedding was a private affair with only a handful of people in attendance. The crowd applauded as the pair kissed, the emotion in the room running high. With all the genuine merriment, you wondered how anyone could accuse androids of being emotionless.

Markus had dropped in at one point to wish the happy couple well, making a speech. The other androids in the crowd were awe-struck to see the leader of the revolution and you snapped a few pictures. Connor seemed to exchange a few words with Markus, something about ‘being on the lookout for 87.’

You wondered what that was about.  
  
  
  
The wedding reception was to take place on a stationary cruise on the river and as the guests boarded one-by-one, Connor seemed reluctant.

“Is something wrong?” you looked at him in concern.

“It seems that everyone else in the procession has had experience on boats. I… have not. It would take a moment for my balancing servos to compensate.”

You held out your hand expectantly.

“Do you trust me?”

“I- yes. I do.”

As you grip his hand reassuringly, you feel it's unusually warm. He tentatively takes a step off the jetty and onto the boat, almost stumbling into you. It’s nice, having such a capable being depend on you.

Connor is rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, like he has something to say. His movements have been more organic lately and it’s fascinating. This time, he’s leaning against you seemingly flustered.

“You’re very kind.”

You smiled and the pair of you joined the other guests.  
  
  
  
The cruise was lined with soft strings of lights and flower arrangements. There was a seating area, complete with tables of desserts and savoury food. It was a picturesque setting and you wonder who was responsible for the decorations.

You snapped a few pictures while Connor was leaning on the railing trying to get his bearings. The discomfort was shown on his face and you placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright? You can go back to solid land if you want.”

He shook his head, focusing on his artificial breathing. The autonomy of the motion helped him ground himself.

“No. I want to accompany you for the entirety of this event.”

He sounded so determined you were unable to help yourself. Standing on your toes to reach his face, you kissed his cheek. Pulling back, you saw one of his hands reach up to touch the spot you kissed.

“Thank you Connor, for being here for me.”

His stabilising protocol was kicking in and he could finally stand properly. Trying to look nonchalant, he turned his head to the side, looking out to the water.

“I like seeing you happy.”

Involuntarily, your heart skipped a beat. You were about to ask the android what he meant when your cousin’s new wife yelled out to the guests.

“Please, for everyone that has a working digestive system, have something to eat!”

It was funny in a way, how it sounded like a textbook sentence but you knew she was trying her best. You would have to remind yourself to talk to Connor afterwards. Mentioning that you were going to grab some desserts, the android nodded and stayed close to the railing, keeping you in sight.

He wouldn’t admit it, but seeing the happy couple made him feel something. It must be nice, being sure of your feelings for someone else. As Connor watched you mingle with the other guests, he fished his coin out of his pocket.

Rolling the coin smoothly along his knuckles, he couldn’t get the anxious feeling out of his chest. It was frustrating, being skilled at many things but completely lost when it came to human emotions. He had finally made up his mind about wanting to be in a relationship with you, but would you accept him?

Created in the cold confines of a lab, he was supposed to destroy deviancy at its source. Now a deviant, he’s grasping for meaning, grasping for understanding. He wonders if you’d be patient enough with him.  
  
  
  
A voice cut through his thoughts.

“Hey, Connor right? Remember me?”

Connor turned, immediately recognising the other person as the victim he memory probed in the arsonist case. 

“Yes, I’m sorry I haven’t caught the perpetrator yet.”

The android shook his head.

“I heard about the good you’re doing, shutting down gang operations. In fact, I think I have something that might help your search- er, sorry that interfacing with me last time made you shut down. Are you okay?”

“Anything useful to the investigation would be appreciated,” Connor pocketed the coin, “and I’m fine. Hopefully it won’t happen again.”

As they linked arms again, the android detective was amused. It seemed like the job was never over.

“I had some left-over code from whatever it was the guy put in my system.”

“Definitely worth taking a look at. Thank you.”

The android waved, saying something along the lines of ‘getting back to the festivities’.  
  
  
  
You return to his side after a few minutes.

“Hope I didn’t leave you for too long.”

Connor shakes his head slowly, eyes taking in your form. Under the backdrop of the city lights and the water, you’re absolutely beautiful. He wants to immortalise the sight, he wants to-

“Humans take pictures to keep happy memories, correct?”

“Yup.”

“Let’s take a picture together, then.”

You look at him then, mouth open in surprise. Was it too strange of a request? He’s strangely nervous under your gaze. On second thought, he’s never been photographed before. Not that he knows of, anyway.

“I’d like that.”

You give him your phone, moving close to his side. When the shutter clicks, his smile is a little awkward but he makes it through. You check the photos and you bite your lip, trying not to laugh.

Brows furrowed, he moves to inspect the screen. _Oh._ In every shot, his eyes are closed.

“Looks like my optic preservation sensors are reacting to the flash…”

“A-are you able to disable it?” your voice shakes as a giggle escapes your lips.

“Yes. Yes I can.”

“Nice watch, by the way!”

For all the technological advancement he represented by existing, he wished he was smoother around you. At least your smiling face was cute, he tells himself.  
  
  
  
After speeches were made by the couple thanking everyone for attending, the MC called for their first dance together. Your cousin was always a fan of the oldies, a nostalgic song filling the air. It was completely cliché, golden confetti seemingly coming from nowhere.

The crowd cheered and you were filled with emotion. Who knew that you would be witnessing love between a human and android couple? You were lost in thought, just watching your cousin and her wife happy in each other’s arms until a shadow crossed your vision.

You looked up to see Connor standing over you, hand beckoning you forward.

“The guests have been invited to dance- social protocol states that you should accompany me.”

Was that supposed to be a joke? He was such a dork. You grabbed his hand and let him lead you onto the dancefloor.  
  
  
  
For the lack of a better description, he was ‘winging it’ as Hank would say. Connor was so distracted with you that he forgot to download references on slow dancing methods. But humanity was all about learning and you looked happy being with him so he let it slide.

Tentatively, he put his hands on your waist and your hands went immediately to his shoulders. It was nice, just swaying to the music like there was no-one else in the world. If only CyberLife could see him now, their perfect hunting hound, dancing with a human.

It was sort of funny the way things had turned out. Itching to smile, he instead focused on not stepping on your feet as the pair of you moved about the dance floor. Couples spun past, less focused on the rhythm of the music and more on enjoying each other’s company.

It would be nice to let everything go and express as freely as they could. After spending most of his short life just taking orders and getting the job done, he wonders if he’s capable. You bumped into him when his steps faltered.

“Sorry.”

Connor spotted a stray piece of confetti in your hair and brushed it away. You shivered slightly, his hand touching your cheek for a second longer than necessary.

“So… Connor. When you said you like to see me happy, what did you mean?”

It took all of the android’s willpower not to wince. Put him in front of one hundred anti-android protestors any day. He was not ready for this sort of confrontation.

But, statistical data showed that telling the truth was the best course of action.

“Well,” he began, but something flickered in his vision.

A red-dot sight trained on your cousin’s back. Split decision made, he pulled away from you, kicking his legs into overdrive like he had done many times before.

**“Get down!”**

He pushes your cousin out of the way, screams chorusing through the air as a shot rang out.  
  
  
  
The feeling is almost indescribable. Connor’s processors are still trying to comprehend the white hot anguish that blooms in his shoulder. Red warning messages flare in his vision, signalling a severed wire.

Androids don’t feel pain, but he’s a deviant and he’s been a deviant for _a while_.

His thoughts start turning erratic. He thinks it’s a shame that a suit jacket he paid for with his own salary was being ruined in such a way. The next thought is a string of expletives almost overwhelming and the last is wondering if you’re safe.

Clutching his shoulder, he felt the steady drip of thirium.

If you’re hurt, if you're hurt in any way- he’ll kill them _he’ll fucking kill them_ -

“Connor! Someone, call emergency services!”

You’re crouched over him, unhurt but the reception is in a chaos. A selfish part of him is pleased at seeing your worried face, that you were worried just for him. Then he remembers that he’s sort of bleeding on your dress.

“Thirium evaporates after a while, just so you know.” funny how it takes copious amounts of pain to make a smart quip.

It seems to give the opposite effect, though.

“Idiot, idiot! I don’t care about the dress, I can’t believe you’re saying this now…” he spots tears pricking the corner of your eyes.

He’s never been called an idiot before, in fact, he’s one of the most intelligent life forms created. But it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out you were slightly traumatised. He tries to sit up slowly and it agitates the pain, but he wants to assure you that he’s still functioning.

“It’s my mission to ensure civilians are safe… I’m part of the police force, remember?”

You frown, placing your forehead on his.

“What about _you_? What if I want you to be safe?”

You kiss him in full view of everyone, in the middle of the floor, making his eyes widen in surprise. That’s all the motivation he needs to tell you how he feels.

Regrettably, it would have to wait because he has a job to do. This is an active crime scene now and he needs to assess the situation. He just hopes you’ll understand.

“Thanks for worrying about me.”  
  
  
  
Hours later, Connor is patched up, thirium replenished and diagnostics stable. If he were to summarise, an anti-android group targeted the wedding ceremony to make a statement. A warning shot, intending to be non-lethal.

Whoever was responsible scattered when they hit someone. Namely him. Had to be an amateur gunman.

For all the unlimited energy androids had, he felt exhausted. Hank had given him an earful earlier.

_“For fuck’s sake, must you always be getting shot? I get a call that there’s been an incident and it just happened to be at the location you said you were attending a wedding at.”_

_“To be fair, it’s been a few months since I was last shot.”_

_The Lieutenant seemed to be ignoring him, opting to take Sumo’s face in his hands. Squishing the Saint Bernard’s cheeks, Hank sighed._

_“He’s an idiot, isn’t he? A big idiot. Making an old fool like me worry…”_

He wishes he could stop hurting the people he cared about. But he realises its inevitable and it’s just another painful aspect of humanity.  
  
  
  
Unable to move into stasis, Connor busies himself with the code he was provided by the guest at the wedding. It seems like the source is familiar in a way and he deciphers its origin to be a vague location in the less developed part of the city.

Strange. There’s not a lot of network connections down that way. Isolating the signals he’s able to triangulate a definite location. Wading through the proxies, he realises why the source code felt familiar.

It’s 87. Unit 87 is the arsonist and an anger rushes through Connor unexpectedly. There is an android out there with _his face_ , endangering the lives of others, possibly endangering yours.

Turns out, 87 wasn’t as elusive as he seemed to think he was. Connor had a precise reading now, forcing open the connection.

**` 317 – 51: DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? ANSWER ME, 87.` **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more! Kudos are also appreciated.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 300 kudos? Thank you so much!! The formatting is fuckin wack but this chap is slightly explicit.   
>  I'll be honest, it was difficult writing this one because I'm in a bad spot mentally.

* * *

* * *

 

No response from Unit 87 for approximately six hours.

Connor tapped his foot on the floor of Hank’s car as buildings go by. If the police Lieutenant noticed his irritation he didn’t comment on it, leaving the android detective to simmer in the passenger seat.  They were to investigate the shooting incident last night, aware of the irony of the situation.

Rolling to a stop by the river, Hank tried to lighten the mood.

“So. No need to put evidence in your mouth this time eh? Since it’s your own blood.”

Connor pressed his lips into a thin line, getting out of the car and stalking towards the crime scene.

“Enough time has elapsed for it to have evaporated, even if it was necessary to take a sample.”

Hank gave him a strange look, not used to this strange behaviour.

 

Of course Gavin is on the scene first and Connor wonders if it was done on purpose. The office asshole is the last person he wants to see today. He’s feeling a distinct lack of patience right now, immediately scanning the deck.

“Wow, I can’t believe this hunk of junk is investigating a crime he was a victim of.”

The android pointedly stared at the detective’s face, voice deadpan.

“And I can’t believe a year ago this ‘hunk of junk’ incapacitated you in one hit.”

Gavin’s face flickered from distaste to amusement all in a matter of seconds. Laughing, he slapped his hand on Connor’s shoulder with a lot more force than necessary.

“Well well, looks like plastic boy has grown some balls.”

The detective walked off to the other side of the cruise, Connor feeling the urge to roll his eyes. Was any of that interaction required? Back to the task at hand, he scanned the thirium residue splattered on the deck.

 

It was somewhat unsettling reconstructing the crime scene. He winced, the ghost of a gunshot sounding in his memory. Shaking his head, he needed to ensure his personal discomfort didn’t get in the way of his job.

Taking the spread radius of the thirium residue into account, Connor could pinpoint the direction the bullet came from. Arms crossed, he turned until he faced the road. Was the assailant stationary for a while and looked for an opportunity?

He walked over to the side of the road, seeing tire marks on the asphalt. Whoever it was, they left in a hurry. If he could recall, the music playing at the time was loud enough to muffle the sound of the car screeching.

Connor clicked his tongue in frustration, no conclusive data could be gathered from the tire marks as they were generic.

_Wait…_

The android detective couldn’t help himself. He smiled slightly, a chuckle almost escaping his lips. The frustration, the stress and the body language he was exhibiting… He hated it all but he felt so close to human.

“Something happen?”

Connor tried schooling his features back to neutral but failed.

“Yeah,” he looked at his partner, “something happened.”

Hank scratched his beard thoughtfully. Did androids go through mood swings? A rebellious phase?

“…Right. Managed to find the bullet, clean exit wound I’m guessin’. Maybe your scanners can tell us something about it. You alright?”

“I’m fine. I’ll check it out.”

Connor noticed he was subconsciously clutching his shoulder despite the lack of pain.

 

When RK900 wakes from stasis, there are less warning signals cluttering his vision, but he is alarmed once he notices a message from RK800.

**` 317 - 51: DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? ANSWER ME, 87.` **

He doesn’t know what the other android is referring to, but a forced connection means his predecessor knows his location. For reasons unknown, his self-preservation protocol tells him to run.

**CONFLICTING ORDERS: Self-imposed objective is to confront RK800.**

RK900 is well aware of the fact that he initiated correspondence first. But now, he feels that he is unprepared to execute his objective.

He’s _scared._

If he meets with RK800 again face to face, he feels everything will shatter to pieces in front of him. In his short existence, he’s content in believing that he was activated for a reason and he has a purpose. But RK900 would be lying if he said he didn’t theorise the less desirable truth.

That he just happens to be active in a timeline where he’s not needed, not required.

Shaking his head, he stays put where he is. Everything is RK800’s fault, it’s his fault for making him question his purpose and it’s his fault for helping the deviants succeed. It’s RK800’s fault that he has no directive.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

RK900 wonders if RK800 would hurt if he had something precious taken away from him. He wonders if RK800 would still agree with deviancy if he suffered.  

 

The bullet is a match with a military grade rifle that was seized last week at a warehouse. Connor turned it over in his palm, the implications worrying. Someone with deep pockets was arming the masses, more specifically the anti-android masses.

Taking a wild guess in the dark, it would have to be someone who consider themselves above the law. A politician is most likely, but currently a lot of them were forced to ‘play nice’ with androids seeing as the general public were leaning more towards equality than anything. Would any of them be willing to risk their squeaky-clean image?

Placing the bullet back in the evidence lock-up, he crossed his arms. Last time he was here, Gavin had come with the intention of deactivating him. Narrowing his eyes, Connor wondered of the possibility of someone on the force facilitating the circulation of weaponry.

 

The android detective would have to write a report. Leaving the evidence room he was startled, thirium pump stuttering a little.

`**317 – 87:** What are you talking about?`

The communication he’s been waiting for.

` **317 – 51:** A group of anti-android gang members fired a warning shot during a wedding. Sure you know of this.`  
`**317 – 87:** I can see why you would assume that, alas, I have ex-communicated the gang, their purpose already served. It’s your choice if you wish to believe me or not.`  
`**317 – 51:** Their purpose? Who’s supplying weapons? Do you know their next move?`  
`**317 – 87:** You can’t just demand information without anything in return. I thought you were smarter than that, RK800. Well, it’s to be expected of your obsolete processor.`

 _Obsolete?_ Connor didn’t rule out the possibility that Unit 87 was more advanced than himself, but it was too early to jump to conclusions.

` **317 – 87:** I’m curious about something, RK800. If deviancy makes you vulnerable to emotions…`  
`**317 – 87:** I wonder how your processors would react if someone you cared about went missing.`

 

Connor is glad to be an android with unlimited stamina.

_“Hey, watch where you’re going!”_

Figures rush past his vision as he bounds down the hallway and out the double doors of the DPD. It’s irrational and he doesn’t have all the facts, but something is telling him to get to you as soon as possible. Feelings of worry overcome him, vaguely registering the fact that rain has started to pour.

He would have to apologise to his colleagues about his misconduct and inform Hank about what was going on later. Shirt sufficiently sticking to his artificial skin, jacket uncomfortably wet, he remembers the existence of convenient transportation. It was almost laughable, the fact that ensuring your safety had overridden common sense.  

Shoes creating splashes across the pavement, Connor finds the nearest taxi and jumps in. He’s drenched, water trickling down his features but it’s the last thing on his mind. Your address safely in the taxi’s GPS, he allows himself a moment’s reprieve.

`**317 – 51:** Enough of your games.  `

Pushing his rain-slicked hair back, he’s fuming silently. Condensation starts to form around the taxi windows, mirroring his clouded thoughts. There’s a possibility that Unit 87 is bluffing, that he’s not even aware you exist, but he doesn’t want to take that chance.

_Not when he hasn’t had a chance to tell you how he felt._

 

The knocking at your door is insistent, frantic. Wondering who would bother you on your day off, you saunter over, ready to give whoever it is an earful. Unlocking the door, your complaints die in your throat as you take in the sight before you.

It’s Connor, clothing askew and stuck to his form. His expression is indescribable, eyes darkened and lips parted like he wants to say something. There’s no time to ponder it, for he gathers you in his arms in a wet embrace.

“Connor!? What-“

“I’m so relieved you’re okay. You’re safe…”

His voice is breaking. Something must’ve happened for him to react in such a way. You return the embrace, ignoring the fact that water is seeping into your clothes. The android takes your face in his hands gently, your heart seizing for a moment.

He’s cold to the touch and you shiver slightly at the contact. Pressing his lips to yours briefly, he rests his head on your shoulder. The water dripping onto your floor is just backdrop, when his next words catch you off-guard.

“I want to be with you tonight. _Please_.”

You nod, unable to speak out of nervousness. The air is charged with tension, things different from him just being a ‘guy you met at the club’. Tentatively you grab his arm, pulling him into the apartment and locking the door shut.

 

Insisting that he dry off first, you fetched a towel, helping him with his hair as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. The android had already discarded his shirt and jacket, watching you with half-lidded eyes. Your hands are trembling and Connor seems to notice this, reaching up to touch your face reassuringly.

Satisfied with your handiwork, you threw his shirt into the dryer and hung his jacket up to air out. Feeling his hand grab yours, you let him lead you to the bedroom. There, the pair of you undressed, your heart racing.

A stark contrast to when he was curious and insatiable, Connor took his time in re-discovering all your sensitive spots. Trapped under his intense gaze, you feel self-conscious, but it’s all lost when he starts pressing kisses against your neck.

_“I love you.”_

It’s almost inaudible and you’re straining your ears to hear him over the pouring rain outside. Your eyes widened, breath catching in your throat wondering if you heard him correctly. Connor froze, backing off like a scared animal when he suddenly realised what he said.

“Um. Not the appropriate time- I mean, too soon? Too sudden? I don’t know, I…”

He’s stuttering, suddenly unable to piece a coherent sentence together. The purpose of seeing you was ensuring your safety _and_ telling you how he felt, but was it inappropriate during intimacy? Caught in the moment, he was unable to keep his confession from slipping.

“Connor,” you sit up, interlocking your fingers with his, “it’s okay. I love you too.”

The android slumps forward in relief, resting his forehead against yours. He’s desperately trying to hide his smile, bringing your joined hands up to his lips to kiss your knuckles.

 

When the pair of you finally connect he starts at a slow pace, content in just watching the expressions you make. Eventually he hooks his arm under one of your legs, enabling him to go deeper. You quivered under his touch, every thrust making you curl your toes.  

Whether it was the result of the sensation or the emotions running high, he releases inside you early, sounding breathless like he needs to regulate his systems. Before you have any time to be surprised, he flips you over on your hands and knees.

With his fingers, he spreads you open, enraptured by watching his synthetic cum trickle down your thighs.

“Amazing. I’m so glad you’re mine now.”

Your face is burning with embarrassment.

“Just do something already, Connor!”

Still hard, he moves to enter you swiftly, shocking you with the sensation. He gives you a few lazy thrusts, leaning over to rain kisses on your back. 

“Patience, we’re far from done.”

He grips a fistful of hair, pulling your head back. You close your eyes, shivering as his tongue trails a hot path against your neck. Connor doesn't want to let you sleep much at all, his worry and his care for you coalescing in the desire to feel your skin on his for as long as possible.  

 

RK900 finds himself slightly disappointed in his predecessor. It only took a few carefully worded threats for RK800 to rush straight to a location. It only meant one thing: he had someone he wanted to protect, a weakness to be exploited.

Deviancy is abnormal and should be eradicated, RK900 thinks as he retraces his predecessor’s steps. Street surveillance indicated that RK800 left your apartment at approximately 7am to leave for the DPD. Perfect.

RK900 wants justice for waking up in a chaotic world without a purpose and a directive. By his calculations the absence of your presence would bring the most suffering on RK800.

_RK800 deserves it._

His fingers twitch, feeling sparks travel up his arm. Frowning, he realised he must’ve damaged himself more than expected.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

Hissing, he knocks on your door, decision made. It takes a few minutes, but you greet him and he recognises you instantly from the scan he performed eons ago.

 

_Civilian, no criminal record._

_Thanked him when he caught a bag of baked goods._

“Connor? Did you forget somethi- wait, you’re not Connor…”

Stepping forward, he looms over you, unreadable expression on his face.

“Thank this ‘Connor’ for getting you involved in this.”

You vaguely registered a hand in front of your face as your vision turned to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more! Kudos are also appreciated.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your continued support! I revised some of the short smut in the last chapter to flow better.   
>  Are you enjoying all the little illustrations in some chapters? They're all done by me c:    
> 

* * *

* * *

Connor feels like a great burden has been lifted off his shoulders and as a result, his mind is clear when he continues his investigation.

To love and to be loved- he never thought he could achieve such a thing in his short lifetime. Then again, he didn’t think he was anything other than a machine a year ago. He’s working efficiently now, analyzing and cross-referencing import and export dossiers.

The first step was to figure out how military-grade weapons were passing customs so easily. From the data gathered by the current evidence in the lockup, the guns were framed with a mixture of aluminium and plastic. Not so durable, but certainly lightweight.

Tapping a finger against his chin, Connor deduced that the weapons were meant to be cost effective and mass-produced. It was concerning, the possibility of someone having enough money to arm the public with the intention to raise animosity between humans and androids. There was enough bloodshed during the revolution and the android hoped that such a situation would be avoided.

`**317 – 87:** Thank you for your co-operation in my research into deviancy. I hope you find this information worthwhile. A shame, isn’t it? That no matter how hard deviants try, there will always be prejudice from humans.`

Well, **that** wasn’t ominous or anything. Unit 87 never really had any personal opinions. As the file transferred, he felt a sense of dread. It was an emotion quite unpleasant.

 

You woke up in an unfamiliar room. The lights were dim, the only sound was the ambient buzz of technology. Heart seizing in panic, your eyes darted around trying to move your arms.

_‘I can’t move. I can’t move! I can’t…’_

You felt dizzy, trying to recall the past couple of hours.

Connor spent the whole night with you and left for work in the morning. You were enjoying a light breakfast when you heard a knock on the door. Then…

No. _nononono._ This had to be a bad dream. There’s no way this was happening to you.

“You’re showing signs of a panic attack. I advise you breathe in and out slowly to alleviate the discomfort.”

Brow beaded in sweat, you feel anger coursing through you. Focusing on the emotion you ground yourself a little, despite the fact that you’re strapped to a chair.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me to calm down. You kidnapped me!”  

“Well, I can’t say I didn’t expect that response.”

He pulled up a chair in front of you, sitting down with his hands clasped together. Calculating eyes studied you and you forced yourself to look away. This android looked exactly like Connor, except for the grey eyes. It was unsettling.

“If I were to assume, you’re RK800’s paramour.”

RK800… Did he mean Connor? Pressing your lips into a thin line, you opted to say nothing. You contemplated screaming for help but common sense won out. Who knew what this android was capable of? Being the human you are, he could easily hurt you.  

You desperately tried to remind yourself that this wasn’t the person you fell in love with, just a machine wearing his face.

 

Unit 87 was right about one thing. It _was_ a shame there were still prejudices. Peering over the documents the other android provided, Connor sighed. The evidence suggested that a CyberLife employee had been putting in more shipment orders for aluminium and plastic for a “Revitalisation Project”.

Official records stated that the project was supposed to improve the lives of deviants, the material choice agreeable for taxpayers. It was clear now that it was just a ruse to procure materials to modify weaponry and arm the masses. But how could Unit 87 come across this sort of information?

Considering all the coincidences up until now, it had to be due to 87’s involvement in The Burning Force. But what kind of connection could there be between a CyberLife employee and the anti-android gang? Leaning back in his chair, he needed to take a break.

Usually he could work uninterrupted due to his superior information processing but he was currently experiencing some sort of thought lag. Maybe he just needed to get someone’s opinion out of a professional scope. Or, he could just blame it on deviancy. It was easier like that.

Getting up from his desk, he made his way to the break room. It was quiet at the DPD this time of night, so Connor figured a phone call to you wouldn’t hurt.

_**Ringing…** _

_**The number you have called cannot be reached. Please try again later.** _

Connor shrugged to himself. It would’ve been nice to hear your voice, but he figured by the short dial tone your phone had run out of battery. Oh well, there was always a next time.

 

Connor’s doppelganger asked a _lot_ of questions pertaining to deviancy. It felt like hours since you were taken away, still unsure what the android intended to do to you. Complying with his requests for information (your thoughts on android-human relationships, whether or not androids were truly feeling and not malfunctioning) he provided you with food and water in return.

You dare not ask where managed to get such things, in the fear he’d take them away.  Sure, you hated the situation you were in, but you wanted to live. Alone in a soundproof room with an android you didn’t know? Things were looking grim.

You feared for your life, crossing your fingers hoping that someone would realise you were missing. It was hard to say if the android was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Bowing your head, tears started to trickle down your face without warning.

 

With his original purpose being a detective and negotiator, RK900’s programming included comforting victims of a crime. Fingers twitching, he reached over, using the sleeve of his trench coat to wipe your face. Pulling back, he shook his head.  

It was irrational to take you away from your home. Earlier, he was overloaded with instructions on making RK800 suffer. Now that things were quiet, he realised he made the wrong decision. Androids were made to serve humans, not to harm them.

Serving humans… _Purpose_ …

A purpose serving humans. His actions were going directly against the CyberLife ethos. Did that mean he was a deviant? Gritting his teeth together he stalked out of the room, missing the bewildered expression on your face.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.**

 

Connor should be feeling elated, having made a breakthrough in the case.  

The problem is, he hasn’t heard from you in three days. He understands that you have your own life and might be busy, but every time he’s called you, it goes straight to voicemail. Surely you wouldn’t leave your phone on dead battery for three days, at least that’s what he tells himself.

There’s the feeling of dread again. After everything was said and done, could it be that you regret what you said? Is this you running away? He must’ve been scrunching his face unnaturally for Hank tapped him on the shoulder.

“Problems? Android angst?”

Connor shook his head, acknowledging the Lieutenant’s attempt at lightening the mood. He wasn’t sure what to say to his partner. He was probably overreacting.

 

Schooling his face into indifference he reviewed his files. Instead of moping, the android detective needed to start building a case. 

It turned out that the mysterious benefactor of the CyberLife employee shipping materials was a high-ranking politician that always kept his anti-android stance. The only link he had to the Burning Force was his son, Noel Lucas who had been apprehended the same time Connor met you.

According to bank records, the politician embezzled campaign funds into the “Revitalisation Project” in order to provide weaponry for like-minded people. What a mess and a huge potential waste of life. If he could recall, Unit 87’s information had been invaluable and helped seize the bulk of the weaponry before a war broke out.

Connor was conflicted. Unit 87 was a help to the investigation, however it didn’t change the fact that he was involved in a crime. Association with The Burning Force notwithstanding, the android still would be persecuted for arson and endangering the lives of fellow androids.

Sighing, Connor fished out his coin, flicking it between his fingers.

_‘One problem at a time.’_

 

He wanted to update you on the situation, how the investigation was coming to a close, how he could spend more time with you, but you had up and vanished. Would it be too much if he showed up at your door?

“Seems like the higher ups assigned me to missing persons. Pretty thing, looks familiar somehow.”

“Isn’t that the chick you tried hitting on a while back? The one that went to see Connor.”

It was Detective Reed and Officer Chen conversing nearby. The sinking feeling returned tenfold.

“Hmm. Maybe. Aaanyway. Gonna go check out the crime scene on…“

Connor’s body tensed. That was the address of your apartment. Slightly panicked, he approached Reed himself.

“Detective Reed! If you find any information on that case… _Please._ Let me know.”

Turning around, Gavin was caught off guard and scrunched his nose. Why is this _thing_ talking to him?

“Your girlfriend or something?” he scoffed.

“Detective. _Please_.”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Gavin was starting to feel uncomfortable seeing the worried expression on the android’s face. Waving him off, he walked towards the exit.

“Fine, whatever. Only ‘cause your pathetic looking face is pissing me off.”

It took all of the android’s willpower to not follow Gavin out. It wasn’t his job, wasn’t his place. Was it all a coincidence or did someone target you because of his connection to the Burning Force investigation?

None of it mattered now. You were in danger and he was powerless.

 

* * *

**Unknown Number – Sent at 10:00pm**

` This is Connor.`

`Did you find anything, detective?` 

 

**To: Unknown Number – Sent at 10:08pm**

` Jesus Christ. How the fuck did you get this number? Whatever. There wasn’t much to go on. `

`No signs of a struggle or fingerprints. ` `Food left on the table. That’s it.`

` Wouldn’t surprise me if the kidnapper was one of you android fucks.`

 

_Contact created! Saving number as 'Creepy Robot' ._

 

**Creepy Robot – Sent at 10:09pm**

` Thank you, Gavin.`

 

**To: Creepy Robot – Sent at 10:10pm**

` Don’t message me, ever.` 

 

**To: Creepy Robot – Sent at 10:13pm**

` …Good luck.`

* * *

 

It was good to see the abrasive detective was useful when he wanted to be. Only Hank knew about his relationship with you and the Lieutenant wouldn’t be one to commit a crime. From the information Gavin had provided him, there was only one conclusion: the kidnapper was an android.

It was irrational to be the vigilante, jumping through the red tape of the law to find you. But he didn’t care, he wanted you to be safe.

…and he had an inkling of who took you away from him in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more! Kudos are also appreciated.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a rough week.

* * *

* * *

RK900 has somehow developed a moral compass- another anomaly in his programming. He’s almost accepted the malfunctions by now, the weight of committing a crime on his shoulders. CyberLife’s most advanced and he makes an irrational decision under stress.

The best course of action at this point is letting you go and turning himself in to be deactivated. After researching deviation through queries with you and his predecessor, he realises that it is not something that he can wish away. Concluding that he was woken from stasis on some error, he decides he isn’t required in this world.

“I apologise.” the imposing android moves to the front of you and you flinch involuntarily.

What was he thinking now? You watched him, wary as he untied your hands from the chair you were bound to. Your wrists have been rubbed raw from the rope and you had half the mind to punch him for everything he’s done, but you remind yourself of the consequences if you did. 

“It was irrational of me to drag a civilian into my… conflict with RK800. I will return you to your home and turn myself in for deactivation.”

Your mouth went dry for a moment. _That’s it?_ After all you’ve been through, scared and alone, you needed answers.

“Explain yourself.” you were glad that your voice didn’t waver.

The android’s LED spun yellow for a moment.

“You deserve that much.”

 

Connor was the meticulous type. An alarm went off every morning at the same time to ensure he was out of stasis mode early enough to walk Sumo and prepare for work. With Kamski reinstated as CyberLife’s CEO, androids needed to enter stasis more frequently in order to keep up with the quality of life updates he was developing. 

It was liberating in a way, having a routine that he decided on, instead of lines and lines of code giving him orders. With the freedom of choice, he would break his routine to find you. Hank was none the wiser, Connor going about his morning in the usual sense.

The department was preoccupied today, gathering enough evidence to launch a search warrant on Michael Lucas, the politician responsible for arming the anti-android gangs. With Connor’s work colleagues still awkward around androids, they wouldn’t be able to tell if he went missing for a while. Checking his standard-issue pistol for safety, he holstered it.

Confirming his target’s last known location, Connor takes determined steps.

_‘I’m coming for you, 87.’_

You find yourself cowering behind rusted iron and concrete, gunfire keeping you pinned to the spot. Making yourself appear as small as possible, you wondered how things could become astronomically fucked up in a matter of seconds.  

_“RK800… the one you call Connor. I was to be his replacement- he was supposed to stop the deviant uprising. I woke up from stasis not long ago, with no instructions, no direction.”_

_The android worked on untying your ankles, voice almost… solemn?_

_“I am CyberLife’s most advanced model with no purpose. It caused a lot of instability in my programming. Riddled with internal warnings, experiencing flashes of pain… I ended up blaming RK800 for it all.”_

_Now that you were freed, he turned his back to you._

_“I suppose he… just wanted to be alive. My awakening was most likely due to an error.”_

_He suddenly tensed, whipping his head to the side._

_“Hide. Someone’s here. You have no reason to trust me, but if you value your life, you’ll listen to what I say. Now go!”_

Heavy footsteps were heard around you, most likely belonging to the gunmen. Eyes squeezing shut, you could only hope that your presence went unnoticed.

 

At first, RK900 was certain that his predecessor found his location. Thermal vision instantly confirmed this to be false when there were multiple heat signatures. Androids don’t have a temperature and his calculations said it was likely that RK800 would act alone.

He was careless, a scan showing a bullet wound on his left side and a graze along his shoulder. There were phantom touches of pain, but he shrugged them off, peering around the corner. Five men all armed, an excessive display of force.

“Gonna trash you, piece of junk. Didn’t think we’d find out you were leaking information to the police?”

There was always the possibility of crossing paths with the Burning Force again. Scanning the immediate area, he spotted you unharmed. Instructions came to him easily, now that he had accepted his imminent deactivation.

**ENSURE THE SAFETY OF RK800’S COMPANION.**

RK900 was made to be the most efficient being and he would be swift in dispatching those men. The android needed to make amends for the complicated situation he created. He would not fail RK800, his predecessor’s paramour an innocent party in this ordeal.

Computing the distance between his current position and the first gunman, he formulated a plan of attack. If he successfully disarmed the assailant, he could utilise the pistol to take control of the situation.

Running simulations in his head, approximately 3 seconds would be required to take down the two other gang members in the room. A quick shot between the eyes would suffice and with his superior aim it wouldn’t take much effort. The sound of gunfire would definitely alert the other men.

In the resulting commotion, he only hoped that you would make an escape. Running his probability matrix, RK900 found that the odds were favourable. All that was left was to execute the plan.

 

As soon as the android loudly announced his presence to the gunmen, their footsteps went in the other direction. Counting for a few seconds you started to crawl, making sure not to reveal your position. Being in the same space for three days, you remembered a window was facing the street below.  

Making it to the adjacent wall on your hands and knees, you felt around until your fingers grabbed hold of the window latch, attempting to pry it open. It was stubborn, making a loud creaking sound. You winced, sweat beading your brow as you put all your weight forward.

The window swung open, relief flooding you until it was forcibly snuffed by a voice.

“Didn’t think there was anyone else here. RK900’s pet?”

You’re frozen, staring down the barrel of a gun.

There is a moment of hesitation, a silence so suffering until the man suddenly pitches forward, blood running down his face. Right between the eyes.

A scream dies in your throat at the violence you just witnessed. Your android captor appears then, voice insistent.

“What are you waiting for? Go! Don’t look back!”

You scramble through the window as more gunshots ring out. There’s only one thing going through your head now: escape. The ledge you’re on is firm but small debris dislodge themselves with every step you take.

 

Not very comforting being two levels up. At least you can feel the sun on your skin...

“Finally! I found you!”

...and hear Connor’s voice.

_Wait._

“Connor?!”

Standing on the decrepit street was Connor, not a minute too soon. You were so relieved to see the face of your boyfriend again. He seemed to be alone and you wondered how he managed to find you.

“Are you injured?”

Aside from the welts you had on your wrists from the rope, you were generally fine.

“No... but... I don’t know how to get down from here!”

In your hysterical state, you’re almost panicked to see him run towards the building and hold his arms out.

“I’ll catch you. Promise.”

You think he’s completely crazy for suggesting such a thing, but who knew when those gunmen would come back. Biting your lip, you waited a little until Connor got into position and stepped off the ledge. Wind rushed past your face briefly as you squeezed your eyes shut.

This is it, this is your end after being around more gun-violence than you can stomach and kidnapped by rogue androids and-

 

You felt your descent come to a stop on something solid.

“You’re okay. I got you.”

You wrapped your arms tightly around Connor’s neck as he held you. It was safe. Your arms shook slightly, adrenaline coursing through your veins.

Even though the android told you to blame your kidnapping on Connor, how could you? He was not the culprit. You trusted that he would come for you.

Then you remembered your release, your android captor’s self-sacrifice to ensure your escape. It would never erase the fact that he took you away from your home but maybe Connor could help him.

“Connor, you have to go back inside there! There’s some armed men and... the android in there needs help. Please. I’ll explain everything later.”

He was about to protest, not wanting to leave your side after being apart from you for so long. Looking at your serious expression, he relented. Reluctantly he set you back on your feet, throwing you a cellular device he prepared for the rescue mission.

“Call any number you see for backup.”

Your hands scrambled for the keypad as Connor disappeared into the run-down complex.

_‘Office Asshole? Strange name for a contact... I will just call Hank.’_

 

He’s damaged, a scan wasn’t required to confirm. RK900 was too preoccupied with ensuring your safety that he had been caught off-guard. Cornered by two gunmen, he can feel his thirium reserves slowly deplete.

He’s propped up against some rubble, legs out of commission. Arms thrumming with pain, it’s a poor sight for CyberLife’s most advanced.

“Not so great now are ya? Plastic freak. Can’t believe you managed to fool us.”

The click of a gun sounded.

“I’m going to enjoy this.”

RK900’s optical receptors were losing functionality, but he swore he could sense another entity in the room.

“What the fuck-“

Gunshots, then silence.

“Just in time. As calculated.”

 

Not believing his audio receptors for a moment, he forced his voice module to work.

“RK800. Why are you here?”

“People usually call me Connor. My girlfriend sent me to come get you. Apparently there’s something worth saving in here.”

**~~ENSURE THE SAFETY OF RK800’S COMPANION.~~ **

**MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

**CRITICALLY DAMAGED, AUTOMATED SHUT-DOWN IN: 1:00**

“Girlfriend, hmm... peculiar. She has my gratitude.” RK900 paused, “I won’t be able to deliver it myself.”

 

The android held out his hand to Connor to initiate a memory transfer. If he was to be deactivated, he would be _content_ in knowing he had served his original purpose as a detective.

“My memories. Evidence for your investigation.”

It would be so easy to transfer his consciousness to Connor’s functioning body and live on, but he held no malicious intent. They were never meant to exist in the same timeline. Briefly, he wondered what kind of life he’d be able to lead in the world of deviancy.

**AUTOMATED SHUT-DOWN: 0:10**

Their skin simultaneously peeled back as they interfaced, revealing the white surface beneath. Information streamed almost instantly, a testament to their compatible processors.

“Designation RK900...” Connor said awe-struck, “so you were my replacement.”

Biocomponents failing, all RK900 could do was smirk.

 

That night, Connor wouldn’t leave your side. Each moment he spent without you in the past three days, he felt like he was missing a part of himself. Currently he was seated on your couch withdrawn into himself, waiting for you to come out of the shower.

It was fortunate he showed up in that run-down district when he did. The taxi ride there took too long, every minute passing he was unsure about your safety or if he’d find you at all. There was a large feeling of uncertainty, seeing you standing on that ledge but he had confidence in his ability to catch you.

Thoughts swirling in his mind, he kept on thinking back to the interface with RK900. He had relayed the information relevant to the investigation to the DPD database already. But the memories. Connor experienced RK900’s frustration as it was his own. He felt RK900 _dying_ , he-

He experienced RK900’s **loneliness** _._

 

RK900 wanted recognition in a world that he had no place in, a world of deviants. He wanted purpose. He wanted to understand. He _wanted_ …

A stray tear ran down the side of his face before he could stop it. He’d seen other androids cry before but this? An unknown outcome. RK900 kidnapped you- took something precious from him then facilitated your escape.

He didn’t even get to know RK900 personally. Somehow that made it all the more worse.

“Are you okay?” your soft voice snapped him out of his trance.

The android detective took long strides towards you, gathering you up in his arms.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he was desperate in his embrace, “I will not fail you again.”

The pair of you stayed there for a while, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

 

* * *

 

“RK900’s termination was... sad. Did you find the information you were looking for, Elijah?”

“Ah, yes the data has proven useful. RK900’s actions were unprecedented. Sad indeed that such a complex being was snuffed out, not even a month into existence.”

Chloe crossed her arms, looking out towards the water.

“It wasn’t fair to activate RK900 on a whim. Without Amanda, his internal systems turned against him.”

Pouring himself a glass of whisky, the eccentric CEO lounged back.

“Maybe so. But CyberLife’s greatest uncovered the mole in our ranks and assisted the police in finding a corrupt politician- without meaning to! He just wanted his predecessor’s attention.”

A silence drifted between the pair, the only sound the ambience of electronics.

“It’s still inconclusive whether or not he was truly a deviant, though.”

Chloe smiled softly, turning to her creator.

“All things considered, RK900 always acted upon his own directives.”

“Right you are, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still with me? xD we're nearing the end now, thanks for all the feedback!   
>  kudos/comments are always appreciated.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had writers block and then Assassin's Creed Odyssey came out and THEN Soul Calibur 6.   
>  In compliance with the fic's theme, the music playing during the dance scene is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOF5lfFspaU). FINAL CHAPTER, START!

* * *

****

* * *

_"I am giving you a second chance. Seize it."_

_'Who...?'_

 

**MEMORY RECOVERED FROM DATA FRAGMENTATION.**

**REQUESTING BOOT SEQUENCE...**

**SUCCESSFUL.**

**ALL SYSTEMS NOMINAL, RUNNING ON EXTERNAL POWER.**

“Please state your serial number, purpose and directive.”

The android’s vision came into focus, the familiar white walls of CyberLife tower greeting him. Judging from the fact that he was functioning on external power, he was still being tested before release. Immobilised to the machinery, he complied with the operator’s instructions.

“My serial number is 313 248 317...”

He faltered, conflicting data sent to his processor.

“This body is serial number 313 248 317-88 and my processor is 313 248 317-87. Operator, there seems to be an error.”

“No, you are correct. Please continue.”

The CyberLife employee clicked her pen, writing something on the clipboard before her.

“My designation is RK900. Original purpose was to work harmoniously with humans in the police force as negotiator and detective.”

Blinking, the LED on the android’s temple spun yellow as he processed the data stream from the server.

“According to the laws elevating androids to citizen status, my directive is my own to choose.”

The operator nodded at him, flicking through a few papers. RK900 froze for a moment, seemingly remembering his situation.

“I would like to query Elijah Kamski to the reasons of my reactivation.”

 

It had been a week since Michael Lucas was publicly arrested for embellishing campaign funds and providing illegal weaponry to gang members, endangering the lives of both humans and androids. The public showed overwhelming support for the androids, the Burning Force dispersing due to the stigma. Despite the quiet, some feared it would only be a matter of time until dissent would return.

As for DPD’s first android detective, his popularity rose when people realised he was the investigator responsible for uncovering the scandal. He didn’t feel like the praise was necessary, because he didn’t work alone- he had the help of DPD strike teams _and_ RK900.

Sweeping the area of the crime scene where you were held captive showed no signs of the other android ever existing. Connor had a hunch that CyberLife had something to do with it, but he decided not to go digging for information. It was an indescribable feeling, the absence of someone he didn’t know very well. He should feel nothing, seeing as RK900 committed a crime against his loved one.

From statistical data and observation, humans always desired things that no longer existed. Was interfacing once enough to create kinship? Complicated topics had plagued his thoughts when he was in stasis.

It seemed the world had moved on and Connor tried his hardest to do the same. Traces of RK900’s loneliness lingered within his system and he wondered how things would be if the other android was still present.

 

Connor found himself having a lot of free time after the scandal with the politician. When you were free from witness protection and therapy, he spent time with you- wanting to be in your presence and feeling slightly concerned about your safety.

The pair of you were watching some nondescript horror flick for the season when Connor gets a call.

“Hank?”

_“Hey, Connor. Come down here would ya? Cop stuff.”_

Not waiting for a response, the Lieutenant hung up.

_‘Must be urgent.’_

“Sorry. I’m needed at the DPD. I’ll come back as soon as possible.”

The android turned to you apologetic and you waved him off, used to the fact that he was on call. He had spent a lot of time with you lately and you knew how important his job was to him.

Connor straightened his clothes, leaning over to give you a kiss. Affection had come to him easier, the more time spent with you. Deviancy was a mysterious thing.

“Would you get me snacks while you’re out?”

The android didn’t miss a beat.

“Of course.”

You loved him so much.

 

The DPD wasn’t this lively since the politician inquest. Officers were stopping and staring.

“Lieutenant, is there something that needs my immediate attenti-“

Connor froze when he spotted the other android in the room, leaning casually against the wall. He didn’t look out of place in his black button up shirt and black tie, despite the fact he retained his LED. It seemed he kept the spectacled look for sophistication or preference.

“Great! You’re here. I’ll leave ya to it.”

The android looked to his partner pleadingly, as if to say ‘please don’t leave me’ but the older man paid no mind, leaving Connor to his own devices.

“Hello. I’m RK900. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

He smirked, as if he was making a joke.

“Or rather, you once said that androids find purpose by utilising prior knowledge from their programming. I have found that I want to learn more about what it means to alive. Working alongside my predecessor as a detective seemed logical as you are more adaptable to humans than I.”

The android detective was unable to move, processor feeling some lag. Could androids hallucinate? Because it definitely felt like a hallucination.

“CyberLife has provided the documentation required to facilitate my integration into the police force. My approval was seamless when it was learned that I uncovered an employee in a criminal act. I would also like to apologise to your… girlfriend at the earliest convenience.”

RK900’s smirk faltered, concerned about his predecessor’s behaviour.

“Connor? Do you require a diagnostic scan?”

“No… it’s good to see you, RK900.”

They shook hands, Connor feeling a lot more complete than before.

 

Connor comes back to you in the evening, throwing you your favourite snacks and you catch them gracefully. The android cheekily told you he calculated the trajectory in which you’d have the least trouble in getting them and you playfully swat him on the shoulder.

“Did something happen at work?”

He looked thoughtful as you placed the snacks on the nightstand.

“Someone new joined the force. I think I will get along with him.”

Getting up from your bed, you throw your arms around his neck.

“That’s great!”

Connor shimmies a little in your touch, moving to undo his tie. He gives you a _look_.

“You know what else is great?”

“Hold on big guy, did you lock the front door first?”

“Of course, I am here to ensure your safety always.”

He makes his best public servant impression which causes you to roll your eyes. You pull him into a kiss anyway, because his jokes are endearing. Connor responds eagerly, hands scrabbling to get your clothes off. In turn you start unbuttoning his shirt, making a soft noise of frustration as your fingers slip more than once.

Ever the considerate one, the android took matters into his own hands and shrugged his jacket off, deft fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Working on the rest of your own clothes, you heard him unbuckling his belt. Never would you have thought you’d be in a committed (and intimate) relationship with an android, but here you were.

When the both of you tumble into bed, you felt his cold fingertips skate across your bare skin. Shivering slightly you reach over to switch off the lamp on the nightstand.

“Whoa. Temperature, Connor…”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Rubbing your hands with his, you thought about the awkward moments that would come in the future just like this one. But none of that mattered. With the way Connor always looked at you in pure adoration, you knew that you wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

It turned out that when the android was curious about certain things, he did thorough research. Hands gripping your quivering thighs, you thrashed as his tongue pressed against your clit, unrelenting. He moved back slightly, only to sheathe his fingers inside you.

Breathing turning erratic, you really couldn’t take any more of his teasing.

“You’re so wet, you must be enjoying yourself.”

Connor curled his fingers, brushing against your sensitive spot. You bit your lip, trying not to let any sound escape as he stroked.

“I can feel you tightening around my fingers. _So greedy_.”

You wondered when he got so cocky- and if he downloaded some Traci subroutines.

“Let’s see how much you can take.”

Teasingly he stretched you, tongue going back to your neglected clit. He releases the hold he has on your thighs and you’re unable to help yourself, hips moving to meet every slide of his fingers. The pressure inside you starts to build, one of your hands moving to tangle in his hair.

“ _Fuck_... oh- fuck. Don’t stop-“

You’re breathless, trying to keep up with his pace. So close-

Then he withdraws from you.

Gritting your teeth, tears gather at the corner of your eyes out of frustration.

“Are you alright? You look like you want something.”

Connor’s words are smooth like honey, tone playful. The moonlight filtering from the blinds betrays the smirk on his face. In comparison... you don’t need to look in a mirror to know you’re an absolute wreck right now, hair tangled and thighs wet with arousal.

“Sadist.”

Two can play this game, you decided. Coming down from your delayed high, you flip the positions so that you’re straddling him. The android watches you curiously in response. It’s kind of cute when you realise he trusts you enough to put him in such a vulnerable position.

Steadying yourself, you placed your hands on his chest. Giving Connor a coy smile, you rubbed against his aching cock. His artificial breathing stopped for a moment, pleasure running through his nerve receptors.

With the intention of torturing him as much as possible, you started slow. The friction felt heavenly, skin sliding against skin with ease. The android’s hands reached out and you swatted them away.

“No touching.”

He reluctantly obeyed and you continued grinding against him, your wetness making a mess on his dick. Lifting your hips slightly, you grasped the base and let him slip inside by only the tip.

 

Connor whimpered, wanting nothing but to thrust up and make you take every inch of him. He wanted to fuck you until you begged him to stop, he wanted to make you feel like you were falling apart every time he touched you. Feeling only the tip of his cock slide in and out of you breaks his self-control little by little.

His brows are knitted in concentration, hands trembling slightly. He’s watching you intensely and you feel a thrill putting him at your mercy.

The android is tense, sensitive from your constant teasing.

“I-If you continue like that, I’m going to…”

You stop suddenly, just like he did to you moments before. Smirking, you repeated his words.

_“You look like you want something.”_

In one fluid movement he reached up, kissing you feverishly. His hand held your chin, forcing your mouth open. The android only releases you when you’re light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

“I always want you.”

Effortlessly Connor lifted you, pushing you onto your back. His eyes glinted dangerously in the low light of the room and you tensed in anticipation. The both of you sighed as he finally entered you, then you laughed at the simultaneous reaction.

It was obvious to see that your mutual teasing had him wound tighter than a coil of rope because he set a rough pace, chasing his pleasure with reckless abandon. In turn, you raked your nails across his back, unsure if you would leave marks but he shuddered all the same.

Intimacy might not have been his original purpose, but the advanced prototype was eager to please. Whispers of affection were exchanged as you were both brought over the edge, leaving you a blissed out mess.

Everything felt right in the world and as he held you close early into the morning, you absentmindedly wondered how you could bend the way you did just moments before. Just another mystery.

 

It has been raining for a few days when RK900 visits Hank Anderson’s house for the first time. He’s curious about this ‘friendship’ his predecessor seems to have with the grizzled Lieutenant. The android is first greeted by a dog, slobber getting on his pants- not that it wasn’t expected as he had scanned Saint Bernard hairs on Connor’s work clothes on occasion. Tentatively, he held out his hand, letting the dog get used to him.

A wet nose nudged his fingertips, followed by the feel of a very fluffy head. It was decidedly pleasant and reports stated that deviants enjoyed the company of animals. He had accepted deviancy this time around, the code that attacked his internal systems completely wiped away. Giving the dog a scratch behind the ears, he felt calm that his thought processes were working as intended.

“Eh, it’s you. Connor said you’d visit. Knock next time! Ya want a coffee- wait. Android. Gotta remember that. See you’ve met Sumo.”

“Good day. I wanted to know what sort of residence my predecessor had.”

“I know you weirdoes can’t help yourselves scanning things for information but no personal questions, alright?”

Hank stalked off to the kitchen, cutting up some food for Sumo. It seemed that in the comfort of his own home, the Lieutenant was content in walking around in just a shirt and underwear. Work was slow, so today was optimal for recreational activities.

“Hey, RK900. Glad you could make it.”

Connor emerged from a bedroom down the hallway, dressed in a hoodie and casual jeans. Impractical for missions or defence, but indicated a sense of security.

“I’m designed to be punctual at all times.”

His predecessor waved him off, going to the stack of movies he prepared for their so-called ‘socialising time’.

“Just a manner of speech.”

 

From their conversations during break at work, RK900 concluded that watching movies were Connor’s hobby. It was strange, calling RK800 by name but it was all a learning process. They were both aware RK900 was able to download movie information but he wanted to put an effort in absorbing information the organic way.

RK900 felt he would be most effective in his work if he learned a thing or two about adapting to human unpredictability from Connor. Since deciding on this, the pair had spent some time getting to know each other, without the added intensity of an interrogation. It also didn’t hurt that spending time with the other android made RK900 feel a familial sort of affection.

‘Brothers’ people would call them at the precinct, due to their almost identical features. Somehow, such a title did not bother him. The idea of family was a new concept and RK900 was trying to keep his mind open in order to fully integrate into the world of deviants.

Snapping out of his reverie, he focused on the movie before them, unable to hold back on making comments. Connor seemed to be amused by his jabs at the acting and the CGI and before long, Sumo and Hank joined them on the couch. An indescribable feeling washed over him.

**SEARCHING…**

**RESULTS FOUND FOR SPECIFICED CRITERIA.**

**_Belonging (n). A sense of fitting in or feeling like an important member of a group. An inherent nature of humans to connect with others._ **

He coughed, trying to conceal his sudden realization. Many had accused him of being emotionless and doubted his status as a deviant, but here was the proof that said otherwise. As for his personal investigation, it was clear that Hank saw Connor as family and treated him as such.

Not that the Lieutenant would ever admit it- he was a stubborn man.

 

After the movie, the androids inspected Hank’s music collection, much to his chagrin. Music was always a key factor in human cultures around the world. Hank owned a lot of heavy death metal (which his predecessor called energetic) and jazz (he thought it was soothing).

Among all the vinyls stacked together, there was one that caught his eye with the vibrant cover. Its edges were slightly frayed, an antithesis to all the other carefully preserved records on the shelf.

_Circa 2018. Indie-Rock._

It was signed by what RK900 guessed was the band members. Musicians rarely did personal meet and greets in the current year with streaming technology the way it was. Still, it seemed a little out of place. Ever the curious one, he had to ask while Connor was distracted.

“Lieutenant Anderson. As summarized by your collection, you do not have an interest in this genre but own this regardless. Why is that?”

The android could simply assume that it had sentimental value and leave it at that. But how was he supposed to understand humans if he didn’t seek answers? Also, he gathered from his interactions at the DPD that some humans didn’t take too kindly to assumptions.

“What did I say about personal questions?”

RK900 thought-lagged for a moment. What was the appropriate course of action in this situation? Continuing to press for answers or apologising?

Unaware of the android’s internal conflict, the man shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

“Eh... back when I was on the Red Ice Taskforce, a kid we put in witness protection gave it to me, said it was her treasure. You’re right. Not too fond of this music but didn’t have the heart to refuse it or throw it away.”

Scratching his beard, Hank recalled the details.

“The mother was a real piece of work. Upstanding citizen with enough money to make the lawyers go away. Took a while to gather enough evidence for a warrant. Any longer and- hey, what’re you doin’?”

RK900 removed the record carefully, curiosity getting the best of him. Hank was too dumbfounded to stop him and as the android pressed play, he gave up. It was fine to encourage curiosity in the visitor if he didn’t break anything.

Cheerful guitar strings greeted RK900’s audio receptors, the android standing and listening. As the singer’s synthesised voice reverberated through the small house, Connor seemed to jump a little. Hank gave him a strange look, shaking his head and disappearing into his room.

With the way his predecessor threw an apology over his shoulder and ran barefoot to the front garden, it had to be a message from his girlfriend. Namely you.

 

Theoretically, friendship with his predecessor would be assured if he was in your good graces. Because his memories were successfully recovered from his previous body, he’s left with the shame and regret of his actions against you. Hopefully he could make amends, but if anything, human emotions are a complicated thing.  

For a machine built to negotiate and solve crime without considering the social aspects, he felt unprepared to face you. Still, he wanted to visually confirm you were safe and healthy since the last time he saw you. Pulling the small curtain that was obstructing the view of the window, the sight he sees is an interesting one.

The pair of you are in the garden, completely drenched. You seem unperturbed, smiling at Connor like it was your plan to be caught in the rain together. Scanning your vitals, he deemed you adequately healthy. Knowing it would be absurd to keep staring, he moved to close the curtain when he spots you bowing to his predecessor.

Strangely enough, Connor returns the gesture as if initiating… a dance? The other android holds his hand out for you to take and you twirl when you touch fingertips.

The rain outside makes it hard for RK900 to hear the words spoken, but he focuses on the movement of lips.

_“What was the explanation for this again? Not that I mind.”_

_“Some of us humans like to experience the rain on our skin. Makes us feel alive. Thought you would like it.”_

Connor smiled, holding the small of your waist as the pair of you continued stepping and swaying to an invisible beat. It was like you were the only two people in the world.

_“I haven’t formed an opinion on the emotional effects of rain, but with you I always feel alive.”_

_“Oh my god. That’s so corny. I love you!”_

_“I love you too.”_

Maybe there was hope for this new world. Turning away from the scene, RK900 smiled to himself and closed the curtain. He wondered if someone was waiting for him out there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks, I can't believe this story reached 400 kudos! Thank you so much for all your continued support.   
>  I've been tossing up a companion piece to this fic where it's Nines' turn to find love but only if people are interested.   
>  Please leave a comment on what scenes you enjoyed! I'd LOVE to hear from you all.   
> 


End file.
